Broly: The Legendary Super Stallion
by HeavenDemon29
Summary: Broly is doomed. There is no place for him in Heaven, Hell, or Earth. However, on one planet far in a distant corner of the universe, one where happiness is law, there just might be hope. Beware, will contain cross-species relationship later. You have been warned. T for violence, blood, excess screaming, Broly's smart mouth, and sandwiches. Lots of sandwiches.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Wrap Up

Broly- The Legendary Super Stallion

Chapter 1: Winter Wrap Up

**WAZZAAAAP? Well, here it is, the first chapter of the illegitimate child of my wacked out imagination, the fact that the world isn't over, Islands burgers, and eating an Oreo. *Munch* This is pretty good, ya know? Anyways, DISCLAIMEER! Abridged Disclaimer Guy!**

**A.D.G: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. My Little pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, the HUB, and Lauren Faust. Please support the official release.**

Introducing, the Dialogue Box!

Regular- simple speech and talking

_Italics- thought processes, and sarcasm_

Underline- emphasis in a sentence

**Bold- Author Note**

_**Bold + Italics- character screaming their lungs out**_

**Bold + Underline- Telepathy**

_Italics + Underline- song lyrics (It's Equestria for crying out loud!)_

_**All Three- ?**_

**ONWAAAARD!**

In the deep pits of Hell, the deadliest villains were sent to eternally suffer for their evil deeds in life. Take, for example, the bio-android Cell, who slaughtered thousands of innocent human innocents simply because of his hubris (pride to the extent where you think you're a god), the idea that he was a perfect being. Or, the warlord Frieza, a member of the Ice-jin race who ruled over a good section of the known universe and killed countless lives, and destroyed hundreds of planets.

Yet, despite this, there was one who was far more different from the rest. Behind a door made of Hellstone, a mineral known only to Other World, was one being. His name was Broly. He is one of the Saiyans, a powerful warrior race. But, he's not like the rest. He is the Legendary Super Saiyan, born once every three thousand years with power far beyond that of any other. His ki supply was endless, and now he was waiting. Within this chamber, he was reincarnating. Turns out, being the LSSJ gives you a free 'no-torture in Hell' ticket. But, it also has one heaping large dish of all real men's greatest enemy: boredom. Broly now sits inside of this room, slowly aging backwards, waiting for his new host body to arrive in the mortal world. But, since Frieza slaughtered the Saiyans, and their descendants had too little Saiyan blood to even grow their monkey tails, Broly had no hope. He was going to become a baby, then what?

Light cast itself into the chamber, and this deadly warrior's features were illuminated. At first glance, one would think that he was a human. First off, his shirt, wrapped around his waist, was a nice velvet color. And what was wrapping it, I brought up earlier: a monkey tail. A full on, furry, tail with nerves. Normally, a Saiyan would keep it wrapped as a belt to make sure nobody would grab it, because even the tiniest tug hurts like a BITCH. He, despite his power, was no exception to this rule. His snow white pants were tucked into his golden boots, which had emeralds in their shins. His hair was a dark black, and his muscles were far larger than any human could get them. He slowly raised his head, and looked to one of the ogre wardens; a blue German guy named Goz, or was this Mez? He couldn't tell them apart. The blue one stared, and simply closed the door. Broly lowered his head again, and his thoughts slowly trickled out, now that he'd been awakened, '_They only visit every two hundred years. They say that I should be about two or three years younger every time they visit. This is his fourth visit. Eight hundred years have passed, and that means I have aged eight years back… I'm now around twenty-one, if I'm right. Heh, that reminds me of my twenty-first birthday, if Father was correct about the date…_' Broly let the memory fly into his mind before it would erase itself forever…

*Roughly 810 years ago…*

A younger Broly and another Saiyan walked through the shopping district of the metropolis planet they were on. Paragus, father of the Legendary Super Saiyan, watched his son closely, and the young man walked through the darker streets of the city. They stopped, and Broly heard the sound of some woman screaming. Instantly, he ran in that direction. Paragus ran after, "Broly, wait! Damnit, boy!" The Saiyans looked down an alleyway and saw some large purple creature (Dodoria's race) holding a pale colored cat-like alien by the throat. The purple being had a blaster attached to his hand, a device for those who hadn't fully mastered creating large-level energy blasts. The alien grinned, and licked his lips, "Why don't ya purr for me, little kitty?" The purple fatso was instantly knocked into the wall by a green ki blast, and within young Broly's hand was a green energy orb. He glared, "Why don't you go back to molesting kids, Barney?" Legendary Super Saiyan and the extraterrestrial glared at each other, and the alien grinned, "Hey, yer one of dem 'Saiyans', ain't cha? Shame to hear about yer planet, and all. Well, I think it's safe to say nobody's gonna care if I kill off just one more, eh?" Instantly, Broly disappeared, and reappeared in front of the alien. His uppercut (Shoryuken!) sent the alien into the air, and the fatso caught himself. He aimed his weapon, and fired. Broly sent out a single energy blast that not only easily countered the weapon, but also removed the creature's entire arm. He yelled, "AAAAGH! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP!" Broly grabbed the creature by his large throat, and threw him towards the cement. Before he hit the ground, Paragus grabbed him, "Son, I told you not to get into any trouble. I understand it's your birthday, but this is too much." Broly sighed, "Yes, Father." Paragus turned his head, and the alien begged, "Please! You need to put a leash on that guy!" Paragus leaned into the being's ear, "That 'guy' is my son, and today's a very special day for him. I promised him he could do what he felt like, and if killing off scum is what he wants to do, then so be it." Instantly, the creature's entire torso exploded, leaving a very thin ring of flesh which crumbled down. The feline alien hugged Broly as he lowered, "Thank you, sir! Please, do what you want! I'll do anything!" Broly raised an eyebrow in his father's direction, and Paragus (in chibi mode) was doing the 'cut-throat' motion. Broly merely pushed her off, "The only thing I can do is tell you to find something better in life to do than just sell yourself to others. Your no-one's slave, remember that." Paragus hoped Broly would forget his own advice, and they walked on. As they reached their space-pods, Broly chuckled, "So… this is an average Saiyan birthday? Blow up some piece of scum off the street? Is that what it was like on Planet Vegeta?" Paragus looked to his son, "No, son. We would drink and sing and be happy. Someday, I hope you will be able to live like how we lived. How your mother liked to live." Broly's head shot to the ground upon mention of his mother. Paragus glanced, "Son. I apologize for mentioning Mother, but we've got to go. I don't want you to have to blow up this planet, especially not after saving one of its inhabitants like that." Broly looked up, and swallowed his sadness (like a boss), "Yes. Let's go, Father. We'll always be the best of fathers and sons, right?" Paragus smiled, "Of course, son." Oh, how wrong he would be…

*end birthday memory of Broly*

Broly reached to punch in the coordinates to get off planet, but when he realized there was no keypad, he sighed. He was starting to get his memory and afterlife mixed up again. A loud rumbling broke him from his train of depression, and he rushed to the door. He banged on it, "Hey! What's going on out there? Somebody answer me! Hello? Anybody?"

Outside, the prisoners of Hell were rioting. Cell fired off a Full Power Death Beam through an ogre's heart, and then punched another's brains out. Frieza lifted his finger into the air, and a large Supernova energy sphere grew on it. He swung it, and it clashed against Broly's special chamber. Inside, the Legendary Super Saiyan nearly tripped from the shaking, and yelled again, "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" Outside, nobody heard his cries. King Cold, father of Frieza, prepared a Death Cannon, and blasted a mountain and made it crush the ogres under it. King Yemma was charging through the battlefield, his business suit changed to magenta armor. His mahogany desk had become a perfect wooden axe, and his multiple pens and staplers had evolved into the sharp head of the Other World King's weapon. He swung, and thousands of rioters were blasted back from the sheer force of it. Cooler, Cold's elder son and Frieza's elder brother, came up from behind and blasted Yemma with a Death Flash. Yemma turned, and the wizard Babidi muttered an incantation, turning Yemma's ULTIMATE mahogany axe into a mahogany snake which wrapped around the death judge. Yemma struggled, and sent a telepathic message to the Northern Kai, a small blue man with two very long antennae, "**King Kai! I need your help on this one! Get Goku and the others! There's a Hell riot! It's pretty well coordinated, too!**" The god instantly perked up, "**Finally! Something interesting! I'll get them right away, Yemma!**" His antennae twitched, and the sound of Morse code could be heard.

In Heaven, two warriors went back and forth at each other. One, in an orange and blue gi with spiky hair in all directions, cupped his hands to his side, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" A large blue beam of ki flew out from his hands as he swung them at his foe. The enemy smirked, "Nice try, Kakarot, but you're not winning this time!" The other, in a blue suit with straight up spiky hair, brought his hands over his chest, and purple ki sparked all over his body, "Galick Gun…" He swung his hands forwards, "Fire!" The two beams collided, and the warriors pressed all their might into it. However, both of them stopped when they heard a voice, "**Testing, testing. Is this thing on? Oh, I'm good? Okay, then. Goku, Vegeta! There's a riot in Hell! It's getting pretty rough, and I'm worried that they could get up to Heaven at this rate!**" Both warriors stopped, and looked at each other. Vegeta, with the blue suit, flew over to 'Kakarot', aka Goku. Goku put one hand to his friend's shoulder, and they both disappeared via Instant Transmission.

They reappeared in front of Goku's eldest son, Gohan, and his granddaughter, Pan. He grabbed Gohan's shoulder, "We've got quite a mess here." The three disappeared, and now they were at another field. Now, a green warrior was watching Goku and Vegeta's children, Goten and Trunks. He was Piccolo, and upon noticing Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, he clapped his hands. The shockwave sent both men right to their fathers, and Piccolo joined them. Goku warped again, and they all sat there, floating over Hell. The various pits of flame and misery, they'd grown used to over the years, but having prisoners tie up the wardens was out of place. The warriors glanced at each other, "Move out!" They all disappeared, and went off to fight their enemies.

Broly, who was still in his container, was still yelling, "What's going on? Somebody please answer me!" Another shake upon his container, and he nearly vomited. He wasn't used to this much motion, after eight hundred years of being contained. The entire container began to rumble, and everything went into zero gravity. Broly, despite his lack of formal education, knew that if you're in a dark container and everything's in zero G it meant you were falling. He learned that the hard way. Long story. He felt his back hit the container, and when his head joined it, all went black.

When he awoke, he noticed that everything was REALLY off. The sky itself was blue, rather than the red he was used to. Broly tried to stand, but he tumbled in the attempt. All he could do was crawl. He did so, and went to the sound of real, rushing water. He looked, and he stopped. He saw the top of his hair, and he hadn't seen the halo, which normally signified his death. He closed his eyes and pat over his head. Sure enough, no halo. He grinned, and decided to drink water for the first real time to celebrate. He happily lapped up the fluid like a dog. The moment his tongue touched it, happiness entered his brain. He drank and drank until he coughed. He stared at the shimmering reflection, and began to laugh. He didn't know why, he just did. He laughed like a madman, and he didn't stop. He then happened to notice the snow around. He kicked some of it, and just happily rolled in it, "HAHAHAHA! This is incredible! It's never felt so good to be alive!" He rolled, and when the Legendary Super Saiyan tried to stop, he noticed he couldn't, for whatever reason. He kept on rolling, and rolling. It took him five minutes (cut him some slack, he hasn't had a very active mind for the past 530 years) to realize that he was gathering snow.

He became a large ball of snow, and rolled and rolled until he crashed into the side of a building. Based on the sound of the snow seeping through some holes in it, he guessed it was wooden. It also had to be pretty old. He looked around, and tried to stand. His tail balanced him, and Broly walked into the house. The door was open, "Hello?" He turned, and saw the rising sun. He warmly smiled, and let it fill him with life. He turned, and walked into the house. Broly walked through, and asked again, "Hello? You… uhm, left your door unlocked. Hope you don't mind if I- D'OH!" He felt a sharp blow strike his head, and he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he noticed that the living room fire had been lit, and a large snowball was pressed against his head. He groaned, and opened his eyes. Before him was a strange alien. It was red, and had hay-colored fur atop its head and for its tail. It had large green eyes, and a stick of hay through his teeth. It (he'd seen plenty of male-looking aliens that were female, he wasn't taking any chances) looked at him, and they both just stared at each other.

A voice cut off their eye-to-eye conversation, "Hey, Big Mac, I think you should wake him up- oh! You're already up!" Broly looked to the being, and upon seeing that it was a thinner version of the creature he'd already seen, his original suspicions of it being male were confirmed, '_Heh. I thought it was a pet._' The new one, with an orange coat and blonde hair and tail, spoke, "What do y'all think yer doin', walking into somepony's house like that? Yer lucky Big Mac hadn't aimed about an inch to the right, or you'd ah been out fer a day or two!" Broly grinned sheepishly, "Do… you mind if I take a warm bath? I don't mean to intrude-" The being quickly responded, "Ah, it's no biggie! Go right on ahead, fella! Yer a guest! By the way, name's Applejack. You already met Big Mac, my big brother." Broly casts a glance, and the larger one responds, "Eeyup." Broly nodded, "Thank you." He walks up the stairs, wondering how stupid he looks, crawling on all fours up their stairs. He gets to the bathroom, and starts up the hot water. He sits in it, and relaxes. He sighs, and simply smiles. He's been given another chance. Right out of Hell, too. Broly gets up, and stretches. he looks to the mirror, and notices a strange black smudge over his reflection. He wipes off the smog from the hot water, and jumps back when he sees his own hand, charred black, and without fingers. At first, he'd assumed they were really numb. Now, he looked back to the mirror.

Downstairs, Applejack was simply preparing breakfast for her family before beginning today's VERY important assignment. It was the Winter Wrap Up, and they couldn't afford to start it on empty stomachs. She dropped the pieces of bread when a loud roar erupted from upstairs, "AAAAAAGH!" She and Big Mac ran up, and saw their new visitor staring at his reflection. She looked at the mirror, "What's wrong, big fella?"

Broly was, needless to say, speechless. He was now one of these creatures. Only, there were several significant differences. His hair was still in the style he liked it, which was good. But now, he was wrapped in charcoal colored fur. Between his bangs, there was a horn, approximately 2 to 3 inches long. Upon his sides was a pair of wings, folded neatly. He swallowed, and looked back to his tail. It was still a Saiyan's, which still was normal. However, at its base, his hip, there was a green mushroom cloud. He gasped, "What… what the hell is wrong with me? What happened… to my… body?" His new hostess (I miss Twinkies…) raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about?" Broly turned, and ran outside.

Upon reaching the backyard, he looked at his wings. He felt a new level of control, and suddenly, they opened up. They were at least 1"7', and were charcoal black, like his new fur. He breathed in, "Alright, Broly. Calm yourself. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation- oh, who the fuck am I kidding? There's no logical explanation!" He jumped up, and only wished to see where he was. He ascended, and looked down. There was a large amount of trees, so he must've been on a farm of some sort, he assumed. When he reached maximum height, he noticed a red building not too far away from the house and barn where he was just at. Past it was a small village. Broly wondered if this planet was capable of interstellar travel, '_Speaking of which, what planet am I on, anyways?_' He remembered his current situation, and his rage began to build. He looked towards an empty-looking forest, and did the only thing he knew to do: blow shit up. He gathered energy, and fired off his signature technique, the Eraser Cannon. He noticed that his new horn began to glow a solid Irish green, much like his own ki from before. He aimed, and fired. A large green sphere flew out, and detonated a large section of the forest. Broly gasped, '_That entire woodland should've gone ablaze! What's going on?_' Suddenly, He-Man appeared,

_I said HEYYYEAAYEAYEAYEAH! What's going on?_

Broly, unamused by the song, pushed the warrior back into his own world, and flew back down to the farm. The two residents, now joined by an elderly pale green one and a young yellow one watched as he descended, and his wings folded and disappeared underneath his back. He looked at them, "What's the matter?" Applejack stuttered, "Why… why'd y'all start shootin' at the Everfree?" Broly raised an eyebrow, and then his brain began to tick, "I think we need to sit down and have a nice long chat. First, where am I?"

A long chat too boring for me to type later, Broly noticed that the other residents of the town were gathering and preparing for some sort of event. He made sure he was able to match his half-true story: he was a powerful warrior in a foreign land, far across the sea. He was battling a… 'unicorn' which was trying to open a gateway to Hell (he said that was their word for Tartarus). Broly had struck down the demonic wizard, yet his foe had also fired off the gateway spell, intending to lock Broly in Tartarus forever. The being had succeeded in putting him in Tartarus, but somehow, he was launched out, and found himself there. So now Broly questioned aloud, "What're they all doing out there?" Granny Smith, the elderly green one, responded, "Sonny, it's the Winter Wrap Up, don't'cha know? We get rid of all the snow and ice, and let spring come around!" Broly's tail flicked around, "Oh, yeah. I guess that since our side of the world's normally more… at war, we have a tendency to… forget certain traditions." Applejack turned, with her wide-brimmed Stetson hat already catching snow, "Well? Ain't ya gonna help?" Broly sighed, "I suppose there's no better way to become part of this community than to help out…" He ascended into the air, and prepared to clear out the snow on the ground with a Trap Shooter. His horn glowed, and he heard the farmer yell, "Stop right now! Don't do that!" He lowered, and saw that Applejack was giving another, a purple unicorn, if he remembered the breeds right, a hard time, "I don't know what y'all do back in Canterlot, but here we don't use magic for the Winter Wrap Up, alright?"

Broly walked over to them, "Ahem." They both turned, "Hiya, Broly! This is mah friend, Twilight! Say howdy, Twi!" The purple one responded, "Hi there… Broly. My name's Twilight Sparkle." '_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Make. Bad. Vampire. Joke._' He grinned, "Pleasure to meet you." He heard the sound of something coming in at high speeds from his left, and instinctively kicked out at it. The target flew into an apple tree, and he turned, "Who dares attack me? Oh. Nevermind." The assailant in question was a teal pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, '_I didn't even think that was physically possible. And I can defy the law of matter conservation with my LSSJ transformation._' The target growled, "Whatcha do that for?" Definitely female, and she quickly got up, not an easy feat after getting kicked into a tree by the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion, '_Damnit._' He quickly responded, "My apologies. It's a honed instinct, really." The pegasus shrugged (ponyshrug!) and responded, "It's alright. Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in ALL of Equestria!" Broly muttered under his breath, "So that's what this country's named… now what do they call the planet? I'll find that out later." He raised his head, "Broly, lost warrior. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Applejack rolled her shoulders, "Ah'll introduce you to all mah friends!" They quickly met with the party professional Pinkie Pie, the boutique owner Rarity, and the animal caretaker Fluttershy. Twilight quipped, "Alright, you can all talk later, but now we've got a winter to wrap up!" Broly nodded, "Alright, hooves up. Let's do this." He charged at the snow, "LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIINS!" All went dark…

_RAINBOW DASH:  
Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays~_

_PINKIE PIE:_  
_We've kept our hoovesies warm at home, time off from work to play~_

_APPLEJACK:_  
_But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold_

_RARITY:_  
_And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old~_

_TWILIGHT SPARKLE:_  
_The time has come to welcome Spring_  
_And all things warm and green,_  
_But it's also time to say goodbye:_  
_It's Winter we must clean._  
_How can I help? I'm new, you see._  
_What does everypony do?_  
_How do I fit in without magic?_  
_I haven't got a clue!_

_PONIES:_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Applejack: 'Cause tomorrow Spring-_

_RAINBOW DASH:_

_-is here!  
'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_

_RAINBOW DASH:_  
_Bringing home the southern birds,_  
_A pegasus'_

_job begins  
And clearing all the gloomy skies  
To let the sun shine in!  
We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;  
When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!_

_PONIES:_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_  
_Winter Wrap-Up Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_

_RARITY:_  
_Little critters hibernate_  
_Under the snow and ice._

_FLUTTERSHY:_  
_We wake up all their sleepyheads_  
_So quietly and nice!_

_RARITY:_  
_We help them gather up their food,_  
_Fix their homes below;_

_FLUTTERSHY:_  
_We welcome back the Southern birds_

_RARITY and FLUTTERSHY:_

_So their families can grow!_

_PONIES:_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_

_APPLEJACK:_  
_No easy task to clear the ground,_  
_Plant our tiny seeds._  
_With proper care and sunshine,_  
_Everyone it feeds._  
_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Colorful flowers, too!  
We must work so very hard,  
It's just so much to do!_

_PONIES:_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Let's finish our holiday cheer_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_PINKIE PIE:_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_  
_PONIES:_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_

_TWILIGHT SPARKLE:_  
_Now that I know what they all do,_  
_I have to_

_find my place  
And help with all of my heart,  
Tough task ahead I face.  
How will I do without my magic,  
Help the earth pony way?  
I wanna belong, so I must  
Do my best today  
Do my best today_

_PONIES:_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_Let's finish our holiday cheer~_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_  
_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here~_  
_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_TWILIGHT SPARKLE:_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here~_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here~_  
_'Cause tomorrow's Spring is here!_

Broly looked around, "Is it normal for everyo- everypony to spontaneously burst into song?" The boutique owner Rarity turned, "Darling, don't even ask. OH, MY GOODNESS! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE!?" Broly looked around, sensing out any dangerous ki, "What, what, what?" The marshmallow unicorn (totally worth getting bucked in the balls) responded, "Your tail, darling! That's just a tragedy!" She quickly used telekinesis to summon up a comb and attempted to brush it out, "How did that hair get so tangled?" The comb instantly attempted to pierce the flesh of the tail, and Broly roared, "AAAGH! STOP THAT! THAT'S MY TAIL! YOU DON'T GO AROUND IMPALING OTHERS' TAILS, DO YOU?" The fashionista took a second look at his tail, "Oh. My. Stars. That's not just a clump of hair. It's a full-on animal tail." Broly turned, "I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much!" He stomped away, with his horn beginning to emit green energy from his rage. Twilight stared, "I think I'd better follow him. You all just keep up with the Winter Wrap Up. I'll be fine." They all nod, and she slowly follows, not knowing exactly what monstrosity she's currently tracking.

Meanwhile, at the capitol of Canterlot…

A single dark blue being with wings and horn, much like Broly's current form, suddenly awakens within her chambers. She looks out to open window. She uses her magic and closes it. She looks to a pot of water, and it begins to overheat. She pulls it closer, and it pours the water into a teacup, where it becomes tea (alright, I don't know how to make tea. I do know how to make a good cup of coffee, though!). The handle of the teapot suddenly cracks, and this hybrid narrows her eyes, "Bad omen. Guard!" The door slams open, and a guard in golden armor salutes, "Yes, Your Majesty! Is there anything you need?" The royalty turns, "Bring us our sister." The guard nods, "Yes, Your Majesty! Right away!" He turns, and several minutes later, another being with a pale coat and multicolored mane and tail enters, "Yes, sister?" The blue one looks out the window, "Something powerful is here. We hath been given visions from a ghost of the past, to the times of our banishment. This ghost has told us of its name…" The blue one turns, "His name is Paragus."

**AWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAH! Another story up for us! another story up for us! And another one wrote and another one wrote, another story up for us! Well, I'm just going to ask one thing: see, I would like it if somepony else with an account were to copy-paste it onto FiMFiction for me. That would help increase both your popularity, AND my own! Win-win solution, my favorite kind of solution. Second favorite being complete annihilation of the other party at hand. Either way, no-one's complaining! Anyways, if you're willing to host my story, go ahead and post a comment in the reviews stating your FiMFiction account name. I shall assess your account and reliability from there, and notify you of anything else in due time. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Season's Upon Us

Broly: The Legendary Super Stallion

Chapter 2: The Season's Upon Us

**Well, well, well. Story made one day, updated the next. This came to em in a dream, and it stayed with me throughout breakfast. Shut up already and f*cking read it. DESCLAIMEER! Abraham Lincoln!**

**Honest Abe: *carried by giant eagle* By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird, this author shall not be sued by corporate turds! Watch Epic Rap Battles of History, by the way.**

Dialogue Box

Regular- (-(-_(-_-)_-)-)

**Bold- Author Note**

_Italics- thoughts and sarcasm_

Underline- emphasis

_**Bold + Italics- screaming in anime makes you stronger**_

**Bold + Underline- Telepathy**

_Italics + Underline- Singing_

_**All Three- ?**_

**ONWAAARD!**

Broly angrily stomped around, and happened to notice that there was an unusually large crowd heading in the direction of the apple orchard he had awoken at, '_Have they done something to anger these ponies? I have to help them! They showed me hospitality, it's the least I can do!_' He opened his wings and ascended into the air, and landed right at the farmers' home. He entered, and saw that the large red one, Big Mac, was looking outside, and yelled, "They're here!" Broly raised an eyebrow, "You… know all of these ponies?" Big Mac nods, "Eeyup. Holiday Apple family reunion!" Broly had the urge to facewall, but he still hadn't regained his full strength yet. Then, for the second time in one day, he heard a tune rising…

**The song's The Season's Upon Us by Dropkick Murphys. Shut up and enjoy it, ya friggin' twits!**

_The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung_

Broly stared, and became visibly anxious as the large crowd approached. His wings opened up, as he prepared to, as the doomsday preppers say, 'get the hell out of dodge'.

_There's bells and there's holly, the kids are gung-ho  
True loves finds a kiss beneath fresh mistletoe  
Some families are messed up while others are fine  
If you think yours is crazy, well you should see mine  
_

The door burst open and various country ponies ran in, tumbling over each other, and crashing into the walls. One in particular stomped on his tail, yet his cry of pain was deafened by the sound of others arriving.

_My sisters are wackjobs, I wish I had none  
Their husbands are losers and so are their sons  
My nephew's a horrible wise little twit  
He once gave me a nice gift wrapped box full of shit  
_

Applejack, after greeting most of the others, felt a tap on her leg. She turned, and saw one of her multitude of small filly cousins. He smiled, and pointed a hoof to Broly, "Who's that over there?" Applejack responded kindly, "That's Broly. He'll be a guest here at Sweet Apple Acres for a while, so you treat him just like you would any of our kin, ya hear?" The little boy nodded, "Alrighty then!" Several minutes later, he tapped Broly, and the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion, '_God damnit, Nappa._' He looked and saw that the little one had given him a gift, "Ah don't want y'all to feel left out in this thing!" Broly smiled, "You're very kind, little one. Your parents should be proud- WHY YOU LITTLE!" He chucked the box to the ground upon witnessing its contents. Broly opened his wings and took flight after the little scumbag.

_He likes to pelt carolers with icy snowballs  
I'd like to take him out back and deck more than the halls  
With family like this I would have to confess  
I'd be better off lonely, distraught and depressed_

He finally caught up, and used telekinesis. Broly walked outside carrying the boy, and the sound of a loud whacking noise could be heard. Applejack facehooved, "Every single year…"

_The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung  
They call this Christmas where I'm from  
_

Broly, after several minutes of witnessing the insanity that is the Apple Family in full, ran and jumped out of the window.

_My mom likes to cook push our buttons and prod  
My brother just brought home another big broad  
The eyes rollin' whispers come love from the kitchen  
I'd come home more often if they'd only quit bitchin'  
_

Applejack was merely sitting at the kitchen table, watching as he flew away to stay guarded from any of the resulting insanity, tried her best to ignore her cousins' continuous complaining about the hard work the Apples they were married to (these nimrods were married into the Apples).

_Dad on the other hand's a selfish old sod  
Drinks whiskey alone with my miserable dog  
Who won't run off fetch sure he couldn't care less  
He defiled my teddy bear and left me the mess  
_

Within the living room, one sat on a large chair, and drank apple cider with a large frown plastered to his face. A dog sat next to him (not Winona) and looked like it'd been whipped and spayed all at once.

_The season's upon us, it's that time of year  
Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer  
There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung  
There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung  
They call this Christmas where I'm from  
_

Broly, having gained enough rest, decided to walk back, right into a snowball fight. The little twit who gave him a box of feces threw an apple wrapped with snow. When Broly recovered, he fired off Trap Shooter, launching roughly two dozen small blasts at the twit, trying to crush him.

_The table's set, we raise a toast  
The father, son, and the Holy Ghost  
I'm so glad this day only comes once a year  
You can keep your opinions, your presents, your __happy new year__  
They call this Christmas where I'm from  
They call this Christmas where I'm from _

At the dinner table, the Apple Family suddenly lost all sense of sanity, and began to wreck everything. The Saiyan's lettuce sandwich was thrown into the snow, the young little twit was running from an Apple who worked as a police officer, and despite everything, they all were actually laughing. Broly watched the chaos, and when a piece of celery was launched and wound up in his nose, he sneezed it out, and joined in the fight. He grabbed his fallen sandwich and chucked it at a priest, who then hid himself behind the table. Broly laughed, and when he did, he actually recoiled momentarily. There was something different, and no, it wasn't because of his new form. Something was swelling up in his chest, and it felt warm. He helped to wreck all around, laughing and enjoying it with this family. A family that accepted him out of the blue, even though they had absolutely no bloody idea that he was a planet-busting walking angry psychotic holocaust.

Later, after the chaos had ended, he looked around at the ruined home. Applejack looked at him, "Don't worry yourself, sugarcube. This happens every holiday season. We all meet up, ruin everything, and then get back to the Winter Wrap Up. You, uh, wouldn't mind helping out? This is your mess, too." Broly shrugged, "Why not? Got nothing better to do." His horn glowed, and the various objects around him began to lift up. He put the tables and chairs back where they were originally, according to his new hostess (Twinkies…). He happened upon what looked like a piece of the wreath, and, confused, walked over to Applejack, "Applejack, I think I found a piece of the wreath, but I'm not sure. Could you see what this is?" The farmer turned, "Sure, it's probably just- oh, sweet Celestia." Broly assumed that this 'Celestia' was their god or goddess, and kept his mouth shut about the topic. However, he had to ask, "What? Is this plant poisonous?" The orange mare stumbled back, "That's mistletoe, ya twit! What in the Sam Hill are you doing?" Broly raised an eyebrow, "What is the problem? It doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong." Applejack stuttered, "I-i-if yer caught with somepony under the mistletoe, ya… ya gotta… JUST GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Broly made a mental note not to ever get mistletoe. Ever. He fried the plant and helped out with the remainder of the repairs, trying his best to keep quiet about the unusual event that occurred minutes ago.

When the repairs were practically finished, Broly spoke up, "You can return to the Winter Wrap Up. I shall be fine on my own." His first few friends give questioning glances, but leave. The moment they're out of earshot, he begins to power up. His magic encompasses his whole body, and he growls, "_**GRAAAAAAAAAAGH! HAH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_" The energy forms into his energy shield technique and his muscles swell, only for a brief instant. The entire thing stops, and he passes out.

An unknown amount of time later, he awakens, and sees that the house still hasn't been repaired. Broly jumps, "Oh, Kais!" He uses telekinesis and begins to move various objects around, trying to repair the house as best as possible. He stepped back and looked at his work proudly, "That outta do it." A knock on the door derailed his train of thought, and he opened the door quickly. The Apple Family walked in, "Well, looks like y'all managed to fix this place up just right!" Broly nods, and a loud roar interrupts Applejack's next sentence. Broly looks to the only thing responsible: his Saiyan stomach. He looks up, "I think I'll need something to eat."

Later, all present at Sugarcube Corner, the local bakery, sit in awe as Broly eats, and eats, and eats… (-(-_(-_-)_-)-) He eats almost 35 courses in one sitting, and releases a loud belch. He raises his head, "I like it. Another!" For some strange reason, a pegasus with a dark blue and silver coat with red wings flies in, and throws a hammer at Broly's head. It flies back to the pegasus, who flies away, and disappears in a thundercloud. Broly scratches his head, "What was that all about?" The Cakes, who own the place, slowly present another plate, which is gone in ten seconds flat. Mr. Cake looks at a watch, "That's a new record!" Oh my Kami, that's too much meme in one paragraph!

Broly rubs his stomach, of which hasn't increased in the slightest, despite the 36 square courses, and grins, "Alright. I think I'm full." When he sees the bill, "Uhm… oh, dear." Problem #1: he's broke. Problem #2: he now owes Sugarcube Corner at least 157 bits. Problem #3: he has no experience in small jobs, unless you count (on a Saiyan scale) small demolitions. He grins sheepishly, "Uh, can I work it off?"

Twilight leaves rather abruptly, and Spike, her small dragon assistant (*cough* pet *cough*) follows, "Twilight? What's wrong?" Twilight quips, "Letter. Now." Spike reaches for a piece of parchment (he doesn't even have pockets, where does he keep them?) and draws a feather. Twilight narrates,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_A rather strange pony has entered Ponyville today. His name is Broly, and he's an alicorn, much like yourself and Princess Luna. He's charcoal black, and has a weird, monkey-like tail. He also has a rather ravenous appetite. He claims to be a warrior from far across the sea, banished from his homeland by a powerful unicorn wizard. This is an extremely abnormal story, since, as we all know, all attempts to find any lands across the sea have ended in failure. I would like to investigate the matter further, but I believe you can bring more information out of him._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia lowers the letter, "Is this what you believe Paragus was referring to?" Luna nods apprehensively, "Yes, sister. The ghost claimed that this being would be very powerful, and all of our kind show great skill in magic skills. He also claimed that 'the one who threatens our people' shall 'have an unending appetite'. We didn't think he meant that literally." One guard walks in, "Princess! It's done." Another identical soldier walks in with a small golden headband device on a magenta pillow. Celestia lifts it via telekinesis, "Sister, you're sure that this can hold back the monster that this… 'Paragus' speaks of?" Luna nods, "He broadcast the plans for this device in our mind for days! All one has to do is utilize the gauntlet that accompanies it, and if the wearer has any magic in their body, it shall be rendered useless. If this doesn't control the devil we have been told of, then nothing shall."

Paragus, in Ghost Nappa form, simply hovered over the Princesses, speaking to himself, "I just hope that since Kakarot's nowhere around, that device shall work this time. I just didn't foresee the possibility that Kakarot might've survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. There's no Kakarot around now. Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan abilities are already handicapped by his new… body. I just want him to have another chance… and now he has one. I don't want a power he never asked for to ruin it, like his first chance at life… Oh, my poor son." he collapsed, and his Ghost Saiyan tail split into his Saiyan tail and legs. He sat on the floor, invisible to those around him, and sobbed about his son's misfortune. Even though they didn't know of Paragus' closeness to them, they all still felt his sorrow, and Luna shed a tear.

Broly, who was working off his enormous bill, heard the sound of a high pitched voice whistling a tune, '_Oh, Kais. Please help me; the Pink Menace is approaching fast._'

**Meanwhile, on the Northern Kai's planet…**

"Achoo!"

**Back to the story!**

The back door opened up, and Broly cast a look over his shoulder, and the moment he saw a brief flash of light magenta, his head whipped back to doing dishes to the extent he actually cricked his neck. The sound of bone cracking could be heard in Mayor Mare's office, "What was that? Ah, well…" Broly continued to wash dishes in a mix between using his hooves and telekinesis. When Pinkie Pie jumped in front of his face, and pestered him with random questions that were faster than Broly could throw Trap Shooters, he just swallowed his pride, and suppressed the urge to turn the baker into a pack of glue. He kept on doing his work, and when he was done washing the dishes, he looked to the various baking supplies, and formulated a quick plan to avoid having to come back, and be greeted by the Pink Menace for the next few days. He quickly pulled up a 'Cooking for Derpys' book, and read the whole thing almost instantly. Broly began to bake cupcakes, cookies, and the like, using the least quantity of supplies to make the most possible treats. He overlooked his small army of pastries, still ignoring the sole holder of the Pie name in Ponyville all throughout, '_Wow. Being in isolation for eight hundred years really can give you a sense of self-control. Normally I would've blown up this whole place, and then tried to find a way to fix the problem, then later realize that since I've killed everyo- every__pony__, and any one of them might've had a solution, and now they're all dead, I would've blown up the planet in my rage, and senselessly drift through space, hoping I would come across a stray planet or group of space travelers. And I would've died. Again. And gone back to Hell. Again. And be stuffed in the unaging chamber. Again. Damn, there's a lot of consistency here, isn't there?_' Broly looked at the treats, and gave a second look at his receipt. He had not only made enough to restock the Cakes, but also doubled their regular stock. Broly's new face contorted into an honest, kind grin, "I think that I might actually get paid for all of this." He walked out as the sun began to set.

Later, he found himself wandering through town, desperately hoping at least one of the townsponies would welcome into their home. He looked at a sign, which was right next to a dirt road. Somehow, when he looked at it, the language instantly translated into Saiyan lettering. He looked at the sign, and poked, yet it still stayed there, as if it was written in Saiyan. He shrugged, and read the sign, 'Sweet Apple Acres'. Broly swallowed, and slowly walked up the dirt road. When he knocked on the door, he was rather surprised when Applejack simply moved aside, "Oh, hi. Come on in." Broly cast a suspicious glance, "I'm not going to get hit on the head again, am I?" When all he got was a laugh for an answer, he slowly entered the room, and the small one he saw earlier run over to him, "Hi, I'm Applebloom! I know we didn't have the chance to have that much of a talk earlier, but now we can have a chance to talk and-" Broly's eyes lock onto the little filly, "Please stop talking." He follows Applejack to the living room, and she says, "Come on. I'll show y'all to the guest room." As he follows her, she speaks about the Apple Family's traditions and such, yet his mind is occupied with other matters, '_Don't stare at her ass. Don't stare at her ass. Don't stare at her… huge… GODDAMNIT NAPPA!_' Ghost Nappa appear over his shoulder, "Hey, don't blame me!" Broly throws a glare over his shoulder at the specter, '_What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Hell with everybody else._' Nappa responds, "Well, see, apparently somehow these guys who called themselves 'Team Four Star' wanted me to get out of Hell, and they helped quell the rebellion in Hell that put you here. in return, they asked I get out of Hell and I got to haunt you. I don't know why, but there was this guy that looked like he was from the Industrial Revolution who kept on smoking his pipe and talking like JFK." Broly thought back sharply, '_What's the Industrial Revolution, and who's JFK?_' Nappa was gone, and Applejack pointed to the door, "Well, here's yer room, Broly! Hope y'all get a good night's rest!" Broly nods, "Thank you, Applejack. I'll do anything to pay off this debt." Nappa appears, "NSFW, man!" '_Shut up, Ghost of Nappa!_' Broly walks over to his bed, and falls asleep.

Within Broly's dreams, the Saiyan elite soldier, advisor to the Saiyan race's last king (TFS Bardock Special and Frieza's flashback), and general of the Saiyan army (real show) faced the Legendary Super Saiyan, who, within the dream world, was a real Saiyan again. Broly looked at his old form, "I have hands again! FINALLY! I CAN JA-" Nappa punched him square in the jaw, "Uh-uh-uh! The conditions of me haunting you are I have to train you in your sleep, and be your advisor. Something about 'making amends' or something like that. So, let's begin." The entire area around them turned into (TF2) Pyro's Pyroland. Broly raised an eyebrow, with Nappa responding, "I decided to test how strong your willpower is for this first training session. The goal here is to use your own mental willpower to turn this place into a model of Planet Vegeta." Broly nods, and begins focusing, "Planet Vegeta, Planet Vegeta, I'm on Planet Vegeta…" The area exactly around him, about the size of his Omega Barrier (my name for Broly's energy shield) turned into the solid concrete street of Vegeta's capitol city, Riito (pun on 'root'). Nappa grinned, and lifted up a Butterfinger, and ate it, casually saying, "You're in my land." The area turned back to Pyroland, and Broly growled, "No! I'm on Planet Vegeta! I'm home, where I belong!" Now, an area the size of a tank formed around him as the concrete street. Nappa threw his Butterfinger, and from there, it turned back into Pyroland. Broly growled, and turned into the Super Saiyan form. His hair glowed and turned yellow, now standing on end as multiple sharp cones. He gathered ki in his right hand, "Eraser Cannon!" He chucked it at Nappa, who threw his Impact Bomb back at it. The two attacks collided, and both disappeared instantly. Nappa grinned, "I'm a ghost, in yer mind. I'm an even better god than the Kais, in here at least." Broly glared, and his aura flowed freely from his body. Nappa stared, bored. He yawned, and his voice echoed, knocking the LSSJ down to the ground. The moment Broly hit the ground, he looked at the dirt he had grabbed when he fell down. It was gravel, even though it looked like grass and dirt. Broly's head whipped up, "This is but an illusion! A mere hologram! The form of Planet Vegeta is here!" Nappa recoiled, *insert anime constipated gasp*. Broly flew forwards, and instantly became his LSSJ form, charging an Eraser Cannon in his palm. Broly glowered, "Don't piss on my back…" He punched Nappa in the gut, with the Eraser Cannon now beginning to go off, "and tell me it's RAINING!" He fired, and Nappa flew back, catching himself instantly. The Saiyan elite merely burst up his ki, and his armor was instantly cleaned, repaired, and the large scar now present on his stomach was gone. Nappa grinned, "That's the first lesson on the list: Honesty. You've gotta be able to be honest, and see through lies. Well, good morning!" Broly reached out, "Wait, what?"

Broly fell off of the bed, "Gah! Nappa? Where are you?" Applebloom ran in, "What's the matter, Broly? Ah heard ya screamin', and Ah had to see what was up!" Broly raised his head from the floorboard, and his dark eyes met with Applebloom's pumpkin orange ones. Nappa threw in his two cents, "If I had a heart, it would've exploded. Twice." Broly manually strained to keep his blood pressure under control and stood up. He managed to avert his gaze from Applebloom's, and his body returned to normal. Nappa commented, "Another advantage of having me in yer head, besides having the best advisor in Saiyan history, I also can help control your body functions. I can help ya with the Zenkai and healing processes." Broly commended Nappa on his wide knowledge, '_Wow. You actually remember our ability to get stronger from healing after certain degrees of injuries. And here I thought you were some stupid bald guy who'd gotten his position from being born into the high-class Saiyan welfare._' Nappa smirked, "You know, when I died, because of that pink Buu guy, King Yemma gave me special therapy. I can stay normal, but only for a certain time. After that, I turn into… regular ol' Nappa." Broly growled, "Then this conversation is on a timer." Nappa quipped, "Is the timer for cookies? OOH! Can I lick the batter?" Broly facehooved, "Goddamnit, Nappa." Applejack looked into the room, "Hey, Broly! Breakfast's ready! Quit talkin' to yerself and get on down here!" Broly nodded, and followed.

At the breakfast table, the Apple family managed to calculate how much Broly would need, and got him a good 12 servings of pancakes (I refuse to say eggs! They are herbivores, and do NOT eat eggs! Why do you people say they can eat eggs? They cannot! Wait, can they? Nappa, what do you think? Er, nevermind. Just, go back to haunting Broly, Nappa.). Broly dug into the meal and, after his sixth plate, asked, "Is there anywhere I can work? I don't wish to become a bother to you." Applejack smiled, "We'll go through town today and see who's hiring, alright?" Broly nodded, "I would like that." A knock on the door made all at the table turn. Broly, who wasn't familiar with this planet's traditions, still knew that a visitor this early in the morning wasn't something that happened everyday. Nappa even commented, "Uh-oh. The CIA's onto you, Broly." Broly glared at Ghost Nappa, and when Applejack opened the door, a guard in golden armor was sitting there, "See? What'd I tell ya? Yer in for it now, Broly. At least I managed to teach you Honesty." Broly sharply spoke, "If it's Broly you're here for, here I am." He walked outside, and the moment Broly stepped outside, he sensed a ki that instantly made his LSSJ seem like a child's play thing (well, the Super Saiyan already is, why not the special version of it?). A pale white hybrid, much like Broly's current form, stepped forwards, "Greetings, Broly. I'm Princess Celestia. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Broly shook his head, "No, Your Majesty. I'll bite, what do you want with me?" She looked right at him, and crossed horns with him. Both of their eyes glowed, and Celestia looked into Broly's mind, trying to see if this was indeed the threat her sister was warned of.

Within Broly's mind…

"Hi there! I'm Nappa, and this is Jackass!"

Celestia was knocked away, her horn actually being moderately singed from the failed attempt at mind fusion (ha!). She glared, '_Luna was right. This one is too powerful to be considered ordinary. I couldn't even use a mind-reading spell on him, and he looks like it took no effort whatsoever. I didn't want to bring it out, but now I have no choice…_' Her horn glowed again, and from a small saddlebag on her side, the golden headband flew out. Broly, recognizing the device instantly, jumped back in fear. Nappa quipped, "That's not good at all!" The device attached itself to his forehead, and he struggled, trying to rip it from his forehead. The device had, in an instant, plugged into his skull, and was dug in deep. Nappa sharply called, "Don't worry! I'll try and heal the area around it quickly!" Broly blandly responded, '_Thanks… I think._' Broly collapsed, and Celestia looked to Applejack, "I'm sorry, Applejack. But, this is just in case Broly loses control of himself. Trained, bloodthirsty warriors have never even been heard of in Equestria, and if he is one, like he said, then we don't want to take any chances. Here, if he starts to go berserk, activate this gauntlet. It'll stop him dead in his tracks." A golden gauntlet hovered out, and was held in front of Applejack. She nervously responded, "Ah don't wanna hurt Broly any. He looks like a nice colt, after all… Ah mean, he helped clean up the Apple Family Holiday reunion all by himself!" Celestia smiled, "Well, I understand that he's a good pony. But, if he's a soldier, and one who's fought in many battles, anything could make him forget who he is, and start hurting other ponies. This isn't a form of slave control, it's a safety precaution." Applejack nervously nodded, "Alright, then, princess. Ah'll do it. If he loses it, you can bet yer cutie mark that Ah'll do whatever it takes to stop him!" The Sun Goddess nods her head, "Good. Then, I wish you a good day." She walks to her chariot, and the pegasus guards extract her from the small town. Applejack turns, facing the unconscious Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion. Son of a bi-

Scene cut! Now, in the Supreme Kai's home… *NOTE: This contains information on the upcoming DBZ movie Battle of Gods. IF U NO LIKE, U NO READ!*

Kibito Kai was merely watching the hundreds of worlds out there via the Kai Crystal Ball, and from behind him, a voice made the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "I sense… a powerful fighter." Kibito Kai turns, "Bills, please don't push yourself. Your arm is still busted from your last bout with Goku 50 years ago. Calm down and quit thinking about fighting." A purple cat-rabbit-man-Pootis thing raised his head, "He's weakened, as well. This gives both of us opportunities to prepare for our battle. It shall be even greater than the one I had with Goku when he was still alive." Kibito Kai shuddered simply remembering the event. He looked over his shoulder, "Well, where's this fighter? I can go ahead and give you a direct link to him, give him a heads-up." Bills glared, "No. I wish to tell him of his imminent demise to his face. However, I wish to know of where he is." Kibito Kai rubbed the Kai Crystal Ball, and a large amount of mist appeared, and removed itself, with both parties peering deeply into the ball. Bills' eyes widened, "That's- that's Equestria!" Kibito Kai looked at the God of Destruction, "What?" Bills turned, "That's where the Sun and Moon Goddesses are!" Kibito Kai recoiled, "There are other gods than you and Wiss?" Bills turns, "Yes. Two, unless others have appeared." Kibito Kai's jaw drops wide open. Bills walks over to a rock jutting out (Lion King's Pride Rock), and stands on it. He stares out at the sky, "Soon, I shall battle a new warrior. I wonder, are Tia and Lulu holding him down, waiting for my arrival? That would certainly be nice. I wonder what kind of gift I should get them in return. Oh, how I do miss my sisters."

**Well, that's Chapter 2! In my own headcanon, since we never saw Broly in the Fusion Reborn movie and the Super 17 saga in GT, I assumed that the Legendary Super Saiyan reincarnates every 3,000 years. I think I'm right, too. Another thing, I think that Paragus actually like his son, and wants the best for him, like any other father. But, of course, Broly's uncontrollable rages due to his power made his father become afraid of him. Another thing, the joke here is that Lauren Faust is supposed to be the 'mother' of these gods, and Akira Toriyama is the 'father'. DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Well, see ya next time!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Developments

Broly the Legendary Super Stallion

Chapter 3: Interesting Developments

**WAZZAAAAAAAAAAP? My peeps, I was awaiting your return- wait a minute, it's the other way around here! Heh, my bad. Anyways, here it is, another adventure of the Legendary Super Saiyan, turned into a pony! DISCLAIMER! King Yemma!**

**King Yemma: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, the HUB network, and Lauren Faust. Please support the official release. Mahogany...**

**Text box time!**

regular- …

**Bold- author note**

_Italics- thoughts_

Underline- emphasis

**_Bold + Italics- Screaming in anime makes you stronger_**

**Bold + Underline- telepathic communications**

_Italics + Underline- lyrics in song_

**_All Three- ?_**

ONWAAAAAARD!

Broly awoke within a bed. He looked around, "What the f*ck happened?" Ghost Nappa appeared, "Ya might wanna check a mirror." Broly ran to the nearby wall mirror, "Oh shit." On his forehead was the very same crown that his very father used to control him. Granted, it was for Paragus' own safety, but after that, Paragus intended to turn Broly into a weapon. Broly growled, "I swear, when I get my hands- er, hooves on that princess, she'll regret even THINKING of putting this thing on me!" The specter replied, "I don't think that's a good idea, Broly." The Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion, snapped in reply, "Why not?" Nappa frowned, "I was reading some of those books, and as it turns out, this planet's sun and moon don't move around on their own. It's this Celestia chick and her sister, Luna, who move them around in the sky." Broly turns, eye twitching, "You're kidding, right?" Nappa sighs, "I'm afraid not, pal." Broly turns, and facewalls. When he removes his head from the new hole in his bedroom, the sound of a light knock passes by his ears. He turns, "Uh, come right on in." The door opens, and the little filly Applebloom runs in, "Broly! Yer up! Applejack said she needed you to help in the barn! You wouldn't mind helping, would you?" The moment Broly's eyes meet the small one's, Nappa instantly yells, as his ghost body fall to the floor, "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" Broly desperately tries to use his Saiyan-hybrid pony muscles to crush his heart and keep it from exploding. He replies, "Alright. I'll go." Applebloom bounces out, and he follows. When he reaches the barn, he notices the lights are off, "Hello? Where is everyo- everypony?" The lights switch on, "SURPRISE!" A large amount of the local citizens are present. They are all wearing various party-themed decor, and Broly just steps back, "Wh- what's going on?" He-Man appeared, and began to sing…

_I said HEEEEYEEEEEEAHYEEAHYEEAH! What's going-_

Broly smashed the 'Master of the Universe below the camera, and back into his universe. At that moment, Pinkie Pie, one of Applejack's close friends, appeared, "Hi, there! You remember me, right! I remember you! Applejack introduced us, and I was so busy with the Winter Wrap Up, and she was also so busy, so we didn't have that much time to talk, and *endless gibberish*." Broly simply stares, '_I know that Saiyans have large lung capacities, but it looks like she doesn't even NEED oxygen! Is she part Ice-Jin?_' Twilight, the purple unicorn from earlier, steps in between the two, "Sorry about that. This is Pinkie's 'welcome to Ponyville' party. You'll get used to it." Broly nods, "Yeah, I will… sooner or later…" He walks around, enjoying the festivities as much as possible, and then he happened to notice that the sun was already setting. He turned to Applejack, "How long was I out for?" Applejack turns, "About five hours or so. We'll talk about that later." Broly nods, "Alright." He walks around, ignoring Pinkie Pie's continuous attempts to interact, and tries to meet and get to know the rest of town. There's the town dentist, Colgate Minuette, who has a deadly sense of timing. There's the town watchmaker, a rather strange colt known as Doctor Whooves. There is the town mailmare, Derpy Hooves, who's in a relationship (I TOTALLY SUPPORT THIS SHIPPING!) with the Doctor. Broly was rather curious as to why the town clockmaker would want to remain in a relationship with this one, especially since… *CRASH* see my point? Nonetheless, Broly did happen to enjoy his newfound company rather well. He grabbed a small plate of cupcakes (on a Saiyan scale) and walked outside. He watched the night sky, soaking up all the dazzling stars and galaxies in the night sky. Applejack walked out and stood beside him, "Howdy, Broly. Ah was wondering where you'd gone off to. You enjoy lookin' at the stars, like Twi?" Broly turned, "I have always been far too… occupied to enjoy the simpler, natural parts of life. In fact, I've never really gotten a good look at the moon." Applejack turned, "Yer a really strange feller, ya know that?" Broly scoffed, "Like I haven't heard THAT one before." They both turned, and stared. Nappa cautiously spoke up, "Broly? Don't do it. You don't know what you're doing. Are you paying attention to me?" Applejack blinked, "Ah think imma get me some shut-eye. Don't party TOO late, ya hear?" Broly nodded, "Understood." He looked back, and Ghost Nappa wiped 'sweat' from his forehead, "Phew. Look, Broly. You don't wanna get yourself into any trouble, ya hear? I'm still wondering about how exactly they knew how to design that headband, because these creatures still aren't capable of space flight yet. Until we understand what the hell's going on here, we need to lie low. Broly? Broly? Broly? Broly?"

Applejack was resting her head, drifting into sleep, calmly waiting for morning to come.

*Thump-thump*

The sound of a loud and powerful heartbeat nearly threw her off of her bed. She looked up, and swiveled her head around, "What was that? Ah, well." She lowered and began to go to sleep…

*Thump-thump thump-thump*

The farmer, now thrown off of her bed by the continuous beat, got up and yelled out the window towards the barn, "HEY! Ponies are trying to get some shut-eye over here, Pinkie! Ah think y'all need to wrap this party up!" Pinkie stuck her head out, "Vinyl Scratch left five minutes ago! We're not playing any music!"

*Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump*

The marshmallow (OOF! My Irish pride! Still totally worth it, though) unicorn responded, "Is it some kind of animal?" What followed next only sent the group into further confusion, "**_RAAAAAAGH! HUUUURGH! HYAAAGH! WOOOOOORAAAAGH! YAAAAARGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_**" Applejack ran out, and followed the sound, and saw that Broly was hunched over, with his muscle bulk rapidly expanding with each *thump-thump* and retracting in each pause. However, the *thump-thump* grew to such a pace that his muscles couldn't retract in time, and he began to change, "**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRAAAAAA AAAYAARRGH! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GH!_**" Broly's wings stretched and flapped, growing more muscle mass. His tail flipped around through the air, and it grew to such a length,and shattered the entire barn in one swing. The partying ponies inside ran out, desperately avoiding the rampage of this monster. His head raised into the air, now deprived of pupils and iris, and bloodshot beyond all comprehension. His charcoaled fur turned into a muddy brown, and he growled and moaned, with his hooves splitting into five lengths of muscle and bone. At the tips of these growths, the hoof 'nails' became claws, and his regular herbivore teeth sharpened into that of a carnivore's. His back snapped and stretched, and the bones cracked as he rose up into a bipedal stance. His blood-red eyes glared into the night, and at the innocents around him. He growled, and roared into the air, "**_GROOOOOAAAAAAAAGH!_**" He looked down at the little ponies around him, and opened his mouth. A large Chou Makouhou, or mouth laser, grew within, and flew out, creating a large explosion. Broly beat his chest with his new fists, and roared into the air triumphantly. Applejack looked to her friends, "We've gotta stop him! He doesn't know what he's doing!" They began to run around, "Broly! Stop! We're not your enemies! Hello!" They threw out other things of the like, yet the Oozaru simply smashed his foot into the ground, creating a large shockwave. Rainbow Dash flew up, and smacked the Oozaru square in the face, "We're your FRIENDS, not your enemies! Get a hold of yourself!" Oozaru Broly slammed both of his hands around the little one, and started to crush her. The sound of a rubber ducky could be heard once he squeezed. He stopped, and squeezed again, his primitive ape mind was intrigued by the strange noise. Rainbow squealed, "That's my ribs… crushing my lungs…" The Oozaru squeezed again, and another squeak rose from RD's throat. The Oozaru began to repeatedly crush the young pegasus, and continuous squeaking and squealing erupted from her, as Broly's Oozaru form toyed with her. Twilight hit him in the face with a levitated rock, and Broly growled. He opened his mouth, and fired off a Chou Makouhou Barrage, firing multiple blasts at everything around himself.

His roars echoed all the way to Canterlot, and the sleeping ghost of his father opened his only eye. The man gasped, "On, no! Not that! Anything but… the Oozaru! I've got to stop him, before THEY do!" He flew towards the small town, moving as fast as a ghost could.

Broly screamed and growled, "**_RAAAAGH! HWOOOOOOORAAAAAAAANGH! GUOOOOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAANGH! GURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! GARRRRAAAAAOUGH_**!" Paragus flew in front of his resurrected son, "Broly! Listen to me! You fool! Calm yourself, boy! Are you REALLY going to disobey me? Damnit, it's not working!" Nappa appeared, "Yeah, I've been trying ever since he started, and I've gotten NOWHERE, pal. Wanna take his tail off?" Paragus turned, "We're ghosts, we can't touch living beings! We can only lift very LIGHT things, and even then it's traumatic to accomplish!" Nappa sighed, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." The two sighed, and Nappa snapped his fingers, "Can we tell that farm chick to turn on the watchamacallit that's supposed to hurt Broly?" Paragus looked at Nappa, "Smart move, for an idiot." Nappa smiled, "I like lamps!" Paragus face palmed, "Let's get this over with before your therapy sets in and you tell Broly that I'm here." He floats over, and jumps back when he sees Applejack already activating the gauntlet. The emerald on the armband glows, and on Broly's forehead, the emerald there glows in return. Broly screams, and slowly falls down, exhausted. His mighty Oozaru body collapses, and it regresses into that of an alicorn again. Nappa turns, now with Yemma's therapy setting in, "Hey, thanks for your help. What's your name- oh, son of a bitch, he's gone."

The next morning, Broly awakens again, "Ooogh, crap. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was Applejack, and- OH SWEET HEAVENLY KAIS!" He turns, and when he doesn't see the farmer by his side, he sighs in relief. The Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion, '_I shall never get used to that title._' He's greeted by Ghost Nappa, "Hey, Broly. I wanted to tell you that last night, after AJ left, you looked right into the full moon." Broly gasped, "They saw… my Oozaru form?" Ghost Nappa nodded, "Yep. The whole shebang, Great Ape, Chou Makouhou and all that crap." Broly facewalls, "F*ck." He looks at the door, and sees Big Mac, staring at him, with a look in his eye that Broly knew all too well, fear, and confusion, in one deadly bundle. Broly walks right by him, "Don't ask, because even though you think you wanna know, you really don't." Big Mac merely nods, "Eeyup." Broly walks downstairs, and Applejack turns the moment he sets his hoof at the bottom stair, "What in the Sam Hill was that last night? You never told us about that whole… GIANT MONKEY thing." Broly scoffed, "You never asked." He sat down, and levitated the paper in front of his face, scrolling through the 'help wanted' section, searching or a job that fit his critique. Applejack lowers the paper from his face, "Would you mind saying SOMETHING about it?" Broly glares, "It's something I can do, my people call it the Oozaru. It happens if I look at the full moon, I lose control of myself, and get at least ten times stronger than I normally am." All true of course, but so far Broly never tells the whole truth in anything, so why start with the transformation at least 99% of the Saiyan race preferred to use? Broly levitated a coffee cup, "And if you know what's best for you and the townspeop- townsponies, you're best off not getting me outside on a full moon any longer than necessary, alright?" AJ glared, "Well, I stopped y'all just fine with this little gadget!" Broly glared, "Suppose I accidentally look outside in the middle of the night, and at the full moon. Suppose I crush you and that inhibitor gauntlet. Now, use your brain for this one (TFS Abridged Episode 16): if there's a being ten times stronger than an alicorn, with absolutely no sense of self-control, AND is unleashed in the dead of night with nopoony awake to alarm the others, about how many could it kill, and how much destruction could it cause before any decent help arrives?" Applejack's eyes widen slowly as Broly progresses on with the death-filled scenario. When he finishes with the question, she slowly nods her head up and down. Broly's eyes narrow, "Now you se my point. No chances. Lock me up tighter than a miser's bag." Applebloom yawned and walked down the stairs, "Morning, everypony! What's the matter?" AJ shakes her head, "Ah, it's nothing. Uh, Broly? Would you mind… walking Applebloom here to school? Me and Big Mac-" Broly coughed, "*cough* Big Mac and I *cough*" AJ rolled her eyes, "Big Mac and I have to work on the barn after that… weird random monkey thing that appeared out of nowhere wrecked it, and ran off… without a trace…" Broly nodded, "Why not? I'll come back to help you with the repairs later." As he walked out, Broly sensed Applejack's ki, and it was rather wavy, signs of nervousness. Not a surprise...

Upon reaching the Ponyville schoolhouse, Broly nudged Applebloom, "Off you go, little one." He watched as Applebloom entered the schoolhouse, and Ghost Nappa appeared over his shoulder, "Wait, there's MORE than one of those little baby ponies? So… Much… HNNNNNNG!" Broly sighs, and walks away.

Later, Broly walks through town, investigating the various 'help wanted' areas he saw in the papers. He considered helping out at the bakery, but the mere idea of Pinkie Pie and Ghost Nappa annoying him at the same time was too much for the morphed Saiyan. He ran in the opposite direction. There was an open position at Twilight Sparkle's library, but when she began to quiz him on the nature of his Oozaru form, a random voice yelled "NERD!" That gave Broly the notion to leave immediately. Broly looked at the paper, "Hmm… need extra mare or colt for weather station, preferably somepony really fast. Heh, not too hard. I am the Legendary Super-" "Stallion." "God damnit, Nappa." Broly walked towards the place, and flew up. He entered the front office, and entered. He stepped towards the front desk, "Hello? I came here to fill out a job application." A single tired-looking colt looked up, "Yeah, yeah. Here ya go. Once yer done filling that out, give it back to me." Broly levitated the paper and pen, and quickly filled out the paper. He dropped it on the desk, and the attendant looked over the paper. He lazily tossed a glance, "Alright, out back. Let's see how good you really are." The two walked outside, and there were multiple clouds set up similarly to an arena. The colt pointed a hoof, "You've gotta put out all those clouds before they all fire off lightning bolts." Broly squinted, "Well then, what am I waiting for?" The colt raised an old-fashioned stopwatch, "This." He clicked it, and Broly disappeared instantly. He flew back and forth, becoming a pinball, really. He flew around, and when he would strike one cloud, he would throw an Eraser Cannon at another. Instantly, Broly flew up, and fired a Trap Shooter, firing hundreds of blasts that all knocked away the remaining clutter. The colt, now with his jaw agape, could only produce quiet squeaks. Broly flew beside him, and clicked the stopwatch for him. Broly noted the time, "Twenty seconds. New record, I presume?" The colt merely nodded, releasing another high-pitched squeaking noise. A voice called out, "How's about you do that again, without magic?" Rainbow Dash flew down, and the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion (sonofabitch!) grinned, "Why not?"

After a new course was set up, RD herself clicked the stopwatch, and Broly instantly flew out. Within three seconds, he managed to get 1/4 of the course completed, and within another ten seconds, he managed to complete another 1/4, meaning he'd done 1/2 in 13 seconds. Broly used his Saiyan tail to grab one cloud, and use it as a club, smacking several others before crushing it within his hooves. He flew, and uppercut the last one, turning it into mere water vapor before the pegasi. Broly turned, "How'd I do?" Rainbow Dash swallowed, and looked at the stopwatch, '_He beat MY records! How's he so fast, AND strong? Does the whole monkey thing have anything to do with this?_' Alright, Dash, you almost hit the bullseye with that one. Broly grins, "Am I hired?" Dash swallows her pride, "Yeah, you're hired. Just… try not to break anything, alright?" The Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion grins, "Yeah. I'll try."

Several weeks have passed, and there have been several interesting developments. Broly has become one of the top weather managers in Ponyville, and has been training to reach out for his Super Saiyan powers. This was one of those days when he tried for the latter. Broly flew far out to the apple orchard, making sure nopony could see him, and began to force out his energy again, "**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUYOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOUGH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_**" Broly's mane begins to flip and twist in the air, and his horn's Irish green energy begins to envelop his whole body. His tail wildly whips in the air, creating multiple kiai, invisible ki blasts, which rip apart the ground and trees around him. "**_MY POWER IS ETERNAL! IT CANNOT BE GONE!_**" A sudden, final burst of energy erupted from his form, and he stood, with no change. Broly collapsed, "Damnit, I can FEEL my Saiyan blood! If I can become an Oozaru, why not a Super Saiyan? Why, why, WHY?" He slams his hoof into the ground, creating a crater with his sheer physical strength. Nappa appeared over his shoulder, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I've made plenty of screw-ups in my time." Broly snorts, "At least you died a Saiyan warrior. An elite, at that. I'm stuck as a… whatever they call these things, and without any of my power." Nappa sighs, "You're right, Broly. Hey, sun's setting. Get back home, you don't wanna go Oozaru, do ya?" Broly nods, and flies in the direction of the farmer family who had taken care of him.

When Broly came back empty-hoofed, the Apple family weren't really surprised, since that had become a habit for him to go out 'to pick apples' and come back without anything, "I closed my eyes for but a moment, and next thing I know, sun's setting." He walked into his room, and instantly dropped dead asleep, courtesy of Ghost Nappa.

Within his dreams, Broly again becomes a Saiyan. He looks around, "Where are you, Nappa?" The Saiyan elite appeared out of a tree, "Hey, look! I'm in Fluttershy!" Broly facepalmed, "Real funny, Nappa. What the hell do you want with me?" Nappa straightened up, with Yemma's therapy setting in, "I have to say something, Broly. I have a feeling that something big's coming up on the horizon. I can just feel it on the undead spectrum." Broly grins maniacally, "Well, then. Best we get to training, eh?" Nappa grins, "Just what I was hoping for." Broly holds up his hand, "This isn't going to be a training session where you try to teach me an important lesson, is it?" Nappa grins, "I'm afraid not. You'll have to learn those on your own, Broly. I just want to fight, like all REAL Saiyans do." Broly grins, "Let's do it, then!" The two Saiyans rush at each other, and battle. Punches and kicks fly back and forth across the dream world while one watches from afar. Paragus turns, and holds up his hand, creating a barrier around this section of the Dream World. He slips through it, "Oh, Luna. Right this way, I think I heard the sound of a nightmare in that direction." He guides the Princess of the Night away, casting a fearful glance towards the barrier he just created.

Broly wakes up the next morning, and he sees something almost as strange as his own transformation to a pony. Applejack was rather giddy about SOMETHING, he had no idea of it, though. Applebloom runs in, and quickly yells at Broly, "Hey, Broly! Yer never gonna guess what happened!" Broly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Let me guess, Doctor Whooves invented some sort of wacky invention that's going to revolutionize this world?" Applebloom giggles, "No, silly! Twilight got tickets from the Princess to come to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "The who-what-where?" Pinkie Pie spontaneously appears from a potted plant in Broly's room, "You've never HEARD of the Grand Galloping Gala? It's only, like, the absolutely positively most assuredly AWESOMEST MOST AMAZING party in ALL of Equestria!" Broly stares dully at the baker, "Where I'm from, parties are composed of fighting, drinking, and more fighting." He levitates a glass of water, and downs the entire thing in one gulp. Pinkie Pie jumps up, "You're not sad that your friends are going to the Grand Galloping Gala, and you're not?" Broly glares, "I've had a bad history of making things blow up at social events. I think I'll pass." At that moment, Twilight's head popped in from the window, "Too, bad! In the letter, the Princess specifically told me to bring you along." Broly, who was taking another sip of water, pulled a spit-take, and looked at the librarian, "WHAT!?" Twilight sheepishly grinned, "Yeah, you're NOT going to miss out on this one!" Broly frowns, and slowly gets up, and walks out to the dining room. Big Mac recognizes the look on Broly's face, having worn that expression when he was feeling down, and pulled up a hot cup of coffee for the fallen Saiyan warrior. Broly swallowed the whole cup down, and as the caffeine set in, it also went straight to Ghost Nappa, who's directly connected to Broly, "WHOO! WHO WANTS TO SWIM TO AFRICA AND BACK?" Broly managed to control the specter with a simple force of willpower, and turned to the door upon hearing a knock. He opened the door via telekinesis, and saw the boutique owner, Rarity (*cough Mrs. Marshmallow *cough*). She practically teleported (Instant Transmission?) towards the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion, '_Sonofabitch._' and yelled up the stairs, "Applejack! It's time for us to head o to the boutique! I need your size so I can adjust your dress!" Instantly, the farmer heads down the steps, and is joined by the librarian and baker. Rarity doesn't question why they were even there, and quips, "We have GOT to hurry! It's tonight!" Broly raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "You're finishing all of your dresses… last minute?" Twilight grins, "Well, Rarity can handle it. Otherwise, we would've done it any other day, right?" Broly facehooves, "Nevermind…"

He followed them to the boutique, with Nappa questioning, "Wait, why the hell are you even following them around?" Broly snapped back, "Because, Nappa. If I don't go along with this thing, I'll be dragged to this stupid little party. Sooner we get this over with, the better." Nappa nodded, "Ah, I see. So, wanna play a game of I Spy?" Broly glared, "No, Nappa. Just, shut up." "Who're you talking to?" Broly turned, and the six were all giving him funny looks. He responded, "Uhm… er, myself. I… kind of do that, sometimes. Heh, heh." Pinkie Pie jumps up, "OOH! I knew I wasn't the only one! So, what were you talking about? Huh, huh, huh?" Broly snapped, "Please, STOP TALKING! I've had some bad memories from the battlefield, it helps me to think that there's someone who knows exactly what I've been through to 'talk' to! So just leave me alone, and stop asking questions!" Broly growled, and he glared at Pinkie, not knowing where he was going. He bumped right into the boutique's for, "OOF! Grrr…" He opens the door, and the six enter, all giving him suspicious glances. Nappa appears over his shoulder, "Wow. That was bad." Broly growls, baring his nonexistent fangs, "Shut it, Nappa!" The warrior entered, and saw that the place was decorated quite nicely, even though he didn't give a buck. Rarity levitated five mannequins with various dresses upon them. Each of them were obviously suited for each of the five companions of the boutique owner, and Broly happened to notice another, much larger mannequin with something else upon it. He pointed, "Somepony mind telling me what the devil THAT is for?" Rarity giggled with glee, "I was hoping you'd see that!" She levitates the mannequin, revealing that it's wearing something rather strange. it appears to be an animal's fur, with a cowl shaped like an ape's head. Broly looks to the fashion-driven marshmallow, "Please don't tell me I'm going to be wearing that." Rarity gasps, "Come now, Broly! I didn't have any other ideas to work with! All of my creations are supposed to portray their owner, and that ape was all I had to work with!" Broly raised an eyebrow, "You sure you couldn't have used, oh, I don't know… THE FACT THAT I'M A PROUD WARRIOR WHO WOULD NEVER BACK DOWN, OR THE FACT THAT I'M AN ALIEN IN THIS WORLD? HUH? HOW'S ABOUT THAT?" All of those around Broly were blasted back by the kiai he released with his voice, and tried to pick themselves up as best as they could. Twilight groans, "Broly, come on! I don't think that was really nice! Rarity worked really hard on these things, and we should respect her- uhm, Rarity? Would you mind… changing some stuff on mine?" Broly sighed, "Great. What next, they all break into song?" The moment the instruments started up, Broly walked over to a wall, and a steady thumping could be heard. Nappa popped up, "You know, Broly, if you keep on facewalling, you're going to have to use that Oozaru-shaped cowl as a mask."

_Thread by thread, stitching it together_

_Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip_

_Making sure the fabric folds nicely_

_It's the perfect color and so hip_

_Always gotta keep in mind my pacing_

_Making sure the clothes' correctly facing_

_I'm stitching Twilight's dress_

_Yard by yard, fussing on the details_

_Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_

_Make her something perfect to inspire_

_Even though she hates formal attire_

_Gotta mind those intimate details_

_Even though she's more concerned with sales_

_It's Applejack's new dress_

_Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink_

_Fluttershy something breezy_

_Blend color and form,_

_[To Opalescence] Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash, perhaps quite fetching_

_Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?_

_Making sure it fits forelock and crest_

_Don't forget some magic in the dress_

_Even though it rides high on the flank_

_Rainbow won't look like a tank_

_I'm stitching Rainbow's dress_

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_

_Thread by thread, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, never stressed_

_And that's the art of the dress!_

Broly sighed, "Heavenly Kais, if you're as good-hearted as gods should be, then strike me down where I stand." A stray lightning bolt hits the fallen Saiyan in the head, yet his horn acts as a lightning rod (Pokemon!) and completely nullifies the blast. Broly shouts to the sky, "Jackass! Next time, do me a favor and hit me in the heart!" He looks over as the six begin fussing over the details of their clothes. Nappa appears, "Women. No matter what planet you're on, you can never understand them." Broly chuckles, "Amen to that, brother."

_Stitch by stitch, stitching it together_

_Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?_

_Even if my fabric choice was perfect_

_Gotta get them all done by tonight_

_Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive_

_Wait until you see it in the light_

_I'm sewing them together!_

_Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops?_

_Rarity: Well, I think..._

_Pinkie Pie: Balloons?_

_Rarity: Well..._

_Pinkie Pie: DO IT!_

**_[Rarity]_**

_Hour by hour, one more change_

_I'm sewing them together, take great pains_

_Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind_

_Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?_

_Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time_

_Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine_

_Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call_

_Brings a whole new revision_

_Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision_

_Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor._

_Fluttershy: French haute couture, please._

_Rarity: Ugh..._

_Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes!_

_Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!_

_Rarity: Streamers?_

_Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this?_

_Rarity: Streamers it is._

_Rainbow Dash: What?_

_Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?_

_Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool._

_Rarity: Do you not like the color?_

_Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler._

_Rarity: Do you not like the shape?_

_Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler._

**_[Pinkie Pie]_**

_All we ever want is indecision_

**_[Rainbow Dash]_**

_All we really like is what we know_

**_[Twilight Sparkle]_**

_Gotta balance style with adherence_

**_[Fluttershy]_**

_Making sure we make a good appearance_

**_[Applejack]_**

_Even if you simply have to fudge it_

**_[All]_**

_Make sure that it stays within our budget_

**_[Rarity]_**

_Got to overcome intimidation_

_Remember, it's all in the presentation!_

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_

_Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, always stressed_

_And that's the art of the dress!_

Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the boutique owner collapsed from exhaustion. He merely raised her up, and placed her upon a couch, "Don't you idiots see? They're fine just how they were! They fit you all perfectly, and complimented every aspect of you! Do YOU trust doctors to remove lethal objects from within your bodies in the case of an accident? Well, you should trust these kinds of ponies to do what they do best, WITHOUT doubting them." Applejack raised an eyebrow, "But, didn't YOU not like Rarity's idea for your suit?" Broly scoffed, "It was just because she chose my least favorite aspect of myself. However, that aspect has saved my life on MORE than one occasion, and she chose right to point it out." The five all turn their heads down, ashamed of their poor choices. Broly scoffs, "I'll be outside training if you need me." He exits, and shortly after, the sounds of explosions could be heard. The five all turn as the detonations of trees and woodland awakens the boutique owner. Twilight starts up, "Rarity, we were wrong to try and change your ideas. We like them just the way they are." She jumps up with joy, "Glorious! I'll get the originals out right away!"

Broly, now standing in a crater, with a single pillar of earth raising up in the middle, glares out, with his aura pulsing around his body, '_This Gala… it's just a way for that pathetic Princess to keep a tab on me. I'll show her what-for. Maybe an even bout or two would do us both some good._' Nappa appeared, "Broly, that's not a good idea. There's still that… thing on your forehead." Broly casts up a glare at the device, "Then maybe it should be a gamble. I win, the crown goes off. I lose, I answer some questions." He opens his wings, and flies back to the boutique, leaving his training ground a wreck. The ghost of Paragus hovered over, "Mother of God, it's worse than I thought. I need to do something about that boy. He's not used to having to lie. He was always honest to me, and everyone else. I HAVE to do something, or else he'll lose his second chance!" He flew towards the castle, and landed in the garden. Paragus suddenly felt a surge of pain rip through his body, and he fell before one of the statues. "Grrrgh! WAUGH! What… what kind of sorcery is this?" He looked up, and noticed that the eyes of the statue were glowing. He gasped, "What… just what the hell are you? You're draining me of energy… because I'm the only one you can interact with, right? Your body is bonded to this statue, and you've learned to broadcast your soul in order to twist the minds of those around you, is that right? You want to directly drain Saiyan warrior of energy to free yourself? I DON'T THINK SO!" He fired a blast at the statue, forcing the spirit within to fly out. It's identical to the statue, a long, serpentine creature with the features of various animals. Paragus snorts, "You're uglier than a Kanjulian Forbotto." Paragus flies up, and assumes his Saiyan form. The creature grins, "Well, those things have GOT to be pretty!" Paragus frowns, "Nonetheless, if you've been sealed into stone, there must be a good reason for it. And, there's also a good reason why I'm going to do THIS!" Paragus swings his hand forwards, firing a Full-Power Energy Ball at the creature. It sidesteps, and breaths magical flame. Paragus leaves an afterimage, and reappears behind it, "Gotcha, bitch!" He grabs the abomination, and throws it into the air. Upon flying about 20 yards into the sky, the creature is instantly halted by an invisible wall of sorts. Paragus instantly puts the pieces together, "That's how far you an go, eh? 20 yards is just PERFECT FOR ME!" He flies up, and punches the creature in the gut, further driving him against the wall. Paragus then throws he beast down and back to the statue. He flies into it as well, and they begin to battle there.

Within the small pocket dimension that is the creature's brain, Paragus builds up energy, with his navy-blue Saiyan aura charging around him. He raises his hands up into the air, "I developed this in the Other World, and now here's the FIELD TEST! HAILSTORM SLAUGHTER!" He fires hundreds of ki blasts into the air, and they all lock on to the demon's energy signature. They come crashing down, aiming straight for the beast. Paragus glares, with that frown turning into a sadistic Saiyan trademark smile, a smile grown in the heat of battle- I'll just shut up now. The dead Saiyan jumps up, and builds up energy, "NOW, FOR THE COUP DE GRACE! HURRICANE CANNON!" He brings his hands down, and a large energy wave flies at the creature. It spirals around, creating a large sphere. Paragus' bangs block out his good eye, and he quickly raises his head, firing a single eye laser, "EYE OF THE STORM!" It flies right towards the large energy orb, and the sphere begins to combust. It goes up in one large blast, with Paragus turning his back, "Worthless piece of space trash." He prepares to exit the small world, and a sudden pain rips through his back. The creature's eagle claw (ABRAHAM LINCOLN'S PET!) is sticking through Paragus' chest. The deceased warrior chokes, and coughs up a small glob of blood. It dribbles down his throat, and the chimera rips his claw out as the blood reaches the outer ring of the wound. The creature smirks, "Thanks for the chaos from that fight. Ooh, *tsk tsk tsk* not enough to get me out of here. But, it'll do for now." Paragus holds his hand up, "No… I… have to… help… Bro…ly…" his head falls, and he loses consciousness.

**NOTE: I don't intend to offend anyone with the whole 'hurricane' part. I want Paragus' techniques to have a 'storm' theme, like how Frieza's techniques have the 'death' theme, and how Raditz' moves have the 'day of week' theme. Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, and you give me your honest opinion on it!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Bribe Ever!

Broly the Legendary Super Stallion

Chapter 4: The best bribe ever! Enter the Grand Galloping Gala!

**WAZZAAAAP? In case you haven't noticed, I've decided to have the chapters of this project stylized like Dragon Ball Z episode titles, two short exclamations right after the other that sum up the episode. At least I'm not spoiling anything… DISCLAIMER! Recoome! **

**Recoome: Hit my music! *WWE music plays* The name is Recoome, and it rhymes with doom, and you're gonna be hurting real SOON, if you decide to SUE!**

**Alright, now hit… MY music! *Barbie song* DJ Pon-3! I thought we agreed to never bring that up again! Or, do you want me to tell my LOYAL audience what happened on Saint Patrick's Day! Now, hit my music! *Beethoven symphony #5* Yeah, *cricks knuckles* let's do this…. ONWARD!**

Regular text- muffin button

**Bold- MY speech, because I'm in a league of my own, muthaf*cka!**

_Italics- I can read your mind!_

Underline- Because people never seem to point out the sarcasm in their characters' dialogue

_**Bold + Italics- If you yell loud enough, you can dye your hair yellow, absolutely free! Go ahead, try it, preferably on the street, and show EVERYONE that this technique works 100% every time! *cough*loser*cough***_

**Bold + Underline- telepathy, because cell phones are for wusses**

_Italics + Underline- Party Rocking in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time!_

_**All 3- My little secret… Alright, let's just get this over with, cookies are gonna be done in about five minutes**_

Broly was trying on his new 'suit', and could only say one thing, "Remind me, again, how this is a suit, and not a weapon of embarrassment?" The moment the six turned to him, they all laughed, and Rarity giggled out, "Oh, you thought THAT was the suit? Hahaha! That was just the prototype, dearie! Smile for the camera!" A camera lifted up, and flashed in Broly's eyes. As he recovered from the disorientation, Nappa alerted him to the unfortunate fact, "Look, Broly! They have blackmail! Now we can be like those guys on Mad Men!" Broly growled, '_Shut the hell up already, Nappa._'

He rubbed his eyes, and when he looked at the mares, they were all looking at a picture. HIS picture. Broly growled, "I'm going to get back at you all for this embarrassment, one way or another, or my name's not Broly." Pinkie Pie jumped on his back, "Hey, maybe your name's NOT Broly! Maybe, when you were born, you were switched out with some other foal NAMED Broly, and your original name was Jumbo Jingle or something!" Broly simply jumped around like a mechanical bull, and threw the pink party enthusiast off of his back, "First off, I have a VERY clear memory. Probably since I'm not like most around here. I remember everything from the day I was born onwards." Broly thought smugly to himself, '_Indeed, Saiyans aren't like any other species, and we DO remember everything from day 1, like… Kakarot… Kakarot…_' Pinkie appeared, and held up a cheesecake, "Cheesecake, Broly?" She pulled out a cheesecake, stuffing it in Broly's face. Just as he opened his mouth, ready to roar his lungs out, and continue his violent search for Kakarot, Nappa held up his hand to Broly's jaw, "Chew slowly, Broly*." Broly calmed down, and Pinkie Pie smiled, "You like the new flavor? We call it Raibowlicious!" Broly swallowed, "May I ask why you would call a baked good that?" Pinkie Pie held up a vial of rainbow-colored substance, "It's made of rainbows!" Broly swallowed, "Alright, I know that around here, things are different, but that's taking it too far." Rainbow Dash flies next to her pink pranking companion, "Hey, can I try some?" She ate a slice, and her head instantly began changing colors, "SPICY HOT SPICY!" She flew outside, and all could see the town's top weather manager's… plot as she dunked her head in the water, gurgling down every drop of the good old H2O. Broly raised an eyebrow, "What's her deal? It's not THAT spicy." The others all look at him, "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH YOUR STOMACH?" Broly shrugs, "Meh, tougher than yours. Now, where's the 'finished product' for tonight? I suppose you're going to use that photograph to drag me along if I don't agree, so let's just get this over with." Damn, that line would sound better in Vegeta's voice, WAY better…

Rarity grins, "Right over here." She levitates a mannequin with a smaller, slimmer version of the suit, which almost has armor-like properties. It still does have the Oozaru theme, but it wasn't as large, or round, or fat, or- "We get it already!" Jesus, can't you guys take a joke? Broly tries it on, and Twilight comments, "You look like a guard. Room, atten-TION!" Broly laughs with them, and Nappa appears, "That, my friend, is Laughter. The ability to laugh at yourself, and find the best in the worst situations."

Broly slips into the suit almost instantly, muttering under his breath, "If that picture gets out, this place is going to become a barren wasteland, meaning it'll be the same as before, only on fire." As he continues to utter death threats, he slips the suit on. Next thing you know, the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion (sonofabitch!) is now in an ape-themed armor/suit/thingamajig. He looks at himself in the mirror, "Wow, I actually look pretty good in this. I look like I can bench press a planet or two, don't ya think?" Applejack chuckles, "Alright, we know y'all look tough and everything, but 'bench pressing planets' is a little too far." Broly laughs at his knowledge, which they lack, '_So this is what a conspiracy's like. It's kinda like Raditz, really weird, and makes you wanna throw up._' Broly scoffs, "Yeah, a little bit overboard. There's no way I could do that, not in THIS form, but the Oozaru can definitely do the job. Reducing the moon to dust? Almost did, according to one of my soldiers. Fired a few Chou Makouhou, nearly turned that rock into space-trash. I think we all would've gotten along fine without Nightmare Moon, eh?" Twilight Sparkle stomps her hoof, "You do realize you're saying you nearly KILLED Princess Luna, right?" Broly frowned, "First off, my people never even KNEW of your Princesses in the first place. Second, do you not realize that my Oozaru could care less if there was a living being on the moon? It's a beast, designed to kill. I think this conversation's over." He walks outside, removing the suit via telekinesis, "I'll be training until the moment arrives for us to go to Canterlot."

After a good, workless day of training, training, eating, and more training, Broly looked up, and Nappa appeared next to him, "The full moon isn't out tonight. It was LAST night, right Broly?" Broly sighs, "Yes, Nappa. It was last night. It's waning now, there's no chance of it turning me into the Oozaru now. Although, I don't need to use it in order to have some fun of my own…" Nappa cocks his head to the side like a puppy, "Whaddya mean by that, Broly?" Broly grins, "I think a little bout with the Princess would soothe my Saiyan battle instincts, wouldn't you say?" Nappa recoils, "Space-CHRIST, Broly! You must be really bored, taking on the head honcho like that." Broly glares, "It's what any true Saiyan would do, regardless of their form." He looks towards the town, and when he senses the six women all closing in to get ready, he opens up his wings and follows.

Later, they have their carriage prepped, and Broly quickly takes the reins, "Allow me." He opens up his wings, "HRAAAAAGH!" He dashes away faster than Santa Clause, going fast enough for them to all reach Canterlot in under twelve seconds. He opened the door, and the six stumbled out, "Ough, my stomach." "I think… I'm gonna hurl. BLECH!" Broly sighs, "Amateurs. Can't take a little rush." The Saiyan warrior walks towards the palace, and as the rest recover, they marvel at the beautiful scenery. Twilight quips, "I can't believe we're finally here!" Broly rolls his eyes, "Oh no, not again…" "With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this the Best Night Ever!" Broly pouts and crosses his arms, slamming his behind to the ground firmly, "I'm not singing. No way, no how."

_[Twilight Sparkle]_

_At the Gala._

_[Choir]_

_At the Gala._

_[Fluttershy]_

_At the Gala. In the garden._

_I'm going to see them all._

_All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Gala._

_[Choir]_

_At the Gala._

_[Fluttershy]_

_All the birdies. And the critters._

_They will love me big and small._

_We'll become good friends forever._

_Right here at the Gala._

Broly opens an eye, glaring at the singing crowd, "You know, I would've sworn that these kinds of ponies would be more 'appropriate' and snobby. Meh, you learn something new everyday."

_[Choir]_

_All our dreams will come true. Right here at the Gala. At the Gala._

_[Applejack]_

_At the Gala. (It's amazing.) I will sell them. (Better hurry.)_

_All my appletastic treats (yummy. Yummy.)_

_Hungry ponies. (They'll be snacking.) They will buy them. (Bring your money.)_

_Caramel apples. Apple sweets. (Gimme some.)_

_And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family._

Broly glares, and then gasps, "Nappa! What the hell are you doing?" Nappa's dancing along with them, "This is fun! How about you do a bit of singing, Broly?" The Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion (Muthaf*cka!) glares, "First off, Vic Mignogna already has enough vocal issues. And nobody else is awesome enough to voice-act me. I have zero singing talent anyway."

_[Choir]_

_All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter._

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala._

_[Rarity]_

_At the Gala. All the royals._

_They will meet fair Rarity._

_They will see I'm just as regal. At the Gala._

_[Choir]_

_At the Gala._

_[Rarity]_

_I will find him. My Prince Charming._

_And how gallant he will be._

_He will treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Gala._

"Wow. Just, wow. You've gone all this way just to go higher up on the popularity scale?"

_[Choir]_

_This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever._

_Each of us will live our dreams. Tonight at the Gala. At the Gala._

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_Been dreamin'. I been waitin'_

_To fly with those great ponies._

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks._

_Spinning round and having kicks._

_Perform for crowds of thousands._

_They'll shower us with diamonds._

_The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala._

"Where the hell did that electric guitar come from?"

_[Choir]_

_All we've longed for. All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after._

_Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala. At the Gala._

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_I am here at the Grand Gala. For it is the best party._

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie._

_For I am the best at parties. All the ponies will agree._

_Ponies playing. Ponies dancing. With me at the Grand Gala._

"Hey, Broly! Come on, join in the party!" "Shut up, Nappa. I'm brooding." "Uhm, sir? Why on earth are you talking to yourself?" "Crap."

_[Choir]_

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala. At the Gala._

_[Twilight Sparkle]_

_At the Gala. (At the Gala.) With the Princess. (With the Princess.)_

_Is where I'm going to be. (She will be.)_

_We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen. (She will see.)_

_It is going to be so special. As she takes time just for me. (This will be the best night ever.)_

"NERD!" They all stare at him, and Broly angrily replies, "What?" Applejack nudges him from behind, "Aren't you gonna join in?" Broly glares, and his horn glows, "When Hell freezes over!"

Meanwhile, in Hell…

"Goz, it's getting cold." "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP ZHE THERMOSTAT AT 135, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE AN IMMATURE SMART ASS! COME ON, YOU'RE 37,422! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER BY NOW!"

"Alright, fine. You'd better burn that picture before midnight tomorrow." A tribal beat starts up,

_[Broly]_

_If I'm here, I want to fight! (Glory by the sword.)_

_Not with any of those little weaklings, (Find a challenge.)_

_None other than their ruler! Whose coat is white! (Not being racist.)_

_Yes, my battle will be with a queen who has no king!_

_[Choir]_

_Into the Gala we must go. We're ready now. We're all aglow._

_Into the Gala. Let's go in. And have the best night ever._

_Into the Gala. Now's the time. We're ready and we look divine._

_[Choir + Fluttershy]_

_Into the Gala._

_[Fluttershy]_

_Meet new friends._

_[Choir + Applejack]_

_Into the Gala._

_[Applejack]_

_Sell some apples._

_[Choir + Rarity]_

_Into the Gala._

_[Rarity]_

_Find my Prince._

_[Choir + Rainbow Dash]_

_Prove I'm great._

_[Rainbow Dash]_

_As a Wonderbolt is._

_Fluttershy__: To meet._

_Applejack__: To sell._

_Rarity__: To find._

_Rainbow Dash__: To prove._

_Pinkie Pie__: To whoop._

_Twilight Sparkle__: To talk._

_Broly: To fight._

_[All]_

_Into the Gala. Into the Gala._

_And we'll have the best night ever._

_At the Gala._

Broly frowned, "I. Hate. Everything. About. Each. And every. One. Of. You." Applejack smiles, "C'mon, Broly! It's the Grand Galloping Gala! It's the BIGGEST party in ALL of Equestria! Enjoy yourself a while!" Broly bared his teeth, and then halted the witty remark about to emerge from his mouth, "You're right. I think I CAN enjoy myself. Good luck with your… apple sales." He walks away a few paces, and when he's sure that Applejack's busy setting up her cart, he sets his Saiyan nose to work, '_It might not be as powerful as it was when I was a regular Saiyan, but if I can smell Applejack in heat from across 1 and a half acres of apple trees, then I can definitely smell out Twilight. She's… where the hell is she? All I can smell is perfume- OH MY GOD! THE SMELL'S SO STRONG! HOLY SHIT!_' Broly falls to the ground behind the bushes, hooves raised over his nose, trying to block out the intense perfume smell. Nappa pops up, "Hey, Broly! I can give you a REALLY stuffy nose by increasing the amount of mucus you produce!" Broly glares at the specter, "Good. Yemma's therapy set in. Now, DO IT!" Ghost Nappa flies up Broly's nose (heh, in my head, it looks like Broly's snorting flying cocaine… I need to get off the Internet…). The Saiyan elite rumbles around in Broly's ridiculously swelled head, "Alright, where's the control box? Oh, there it is! Let's see, mucus production: normal. Let's raise it up to about, MAXIMUM!" Nappa flew out of Broly's nose "There. You're ALL done. Wait a minute…" Nappa's ghost tail was stuck in Broly's nose, "Wow. That was fast. My tail's stuck!" Broly growls, "Would you be so kind as to remove it?" Nappa tugs, "Ah, it's no good, Broly! It's stuck!" Broly growled, "How did you even get stuck in there? You're a ghost, can't you pass through walls?" Nappa pulls his tail out, "Oh, yeah!" Broly facehooves, "You're f*cking kidding me." Nappa shrugs, "Now, let's go find you a FIGHT!" Broly growls, "You've just broken rules #1 and #2 of Fight Club. Bastard."

After walking around for a while, Broly's derped mind finally figures something: if I can't smell Twilight out, how can I find her, and the Princess? He looks to one of the guests, a colt with a monocle (+20 to gentlemanliness) and a top hat (like a sir),"Uhm, sir? You wouldn't happen to have seen the princess, would you?" The colt looks around, "Well, you should know. You ARE in the royal guard, aren't you?" Broly facehooves, "Long story. Now, do you KNOW where she is?" The gentlecolt points, "I believe her Majesty was in that direction with some violet unicorn. Not unattractive, if I may add." Broly gives a friendly glance, and then opens up his wings, moving at maximum speed. The sheer force of the Saiyan warrior flying past it flipped the entire punch bowl.

As it turns out, Broly went TOO fast, and flew RIGHT PAST Celestia and Twilight as they greeted guests. He hit a tree in the park (no, NOT Fluttershy.). Next to it was Fluttershy, who instantly jumped away, "AH! Oh, it's just you, Broly. Are you alright?" When Fluttershy tries to pull him out, he rips his own head out, "I'm fine! Just, let me do my own thing." He walks away, and notices a rather sinister grin slowly developing on Fluttershy's face.

Broly walks through the courtyard, and sees Applejack with minimal sales. She sits, bored, and Broly walks over to her, "Do you need any assistance?" Applejack smiles, "Nah, I'm alright, Broly. You just go ahead and enjoy yourself." He frowns, and inside his head, '_YAY! I do NOT want to be in her shoes!_' Outside, "Alright, if you say so."

Broly stops when he notices Rarity approaching with a tall white-coated unicorn stallion. He steps out of the way, and lets them pass. The tall one pauses, "Excuse me? Who trained you?" Broly raises an eyebrow, "Pardon?" The tall unicorn glares, "Shouldn't guards be at their posts tonight?" Broly facehooves, "For the love of the Kais…" He looks up, glaring, "I'm NOT a guard!" Rarity steps in, "Uh, let's not get into any trouble! Uh, Broly, this is Prince Blueblood. Blueblood, Broly. He's a friend. It's a LONG story." Broly nods, still glaring, "My apologies, your Highness. I did not realize that Celestia and Luna weren't the only royalty in Equestria." Blueblood stares into the sky, and then stamps his hoof to he ground, "I remember you! Auntie said SOMETHING about another alicorn in Equestria. At first, I thought it was impossible. Well, now I guess I've been proven wrong." Broly nods, "In a way. I'm not FROM here, necessarily. Well, I have important business to take care of." Broly walks away, and instantly jumps into the bushes. He watches as the two walk over to the apple stand, and the royal tries out one of Applejack's treats, "That bastard might think he's all that, I know the type, killed plenty before, but once he's gotten a taste of what the lower class can do, I think-" "My royal tongue has tasted CARNIVAL FARE! ACKPTH!" Ghost Nappa appeared on Broly's shoulder, and pulled out a shotgun, "That's it," *Chick-chuck* "He's goin' down**."

Broly, unable to control his rage, roars into the sky, "_**HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_" His mane flashed up and down, repeatedly changing colors from dark-of-he-moon black to a dark, evil blue, the kind present in Nightmare Moon's mane. Broly's headband glows, repressing his power, and shocks him. He collapses o the ground, "Urgh." Nappa grins, "Oh, look. Loyalty. You were willing to go Super Saiyan on that sonofabitch for saying that. Only the most loyal of friends can do that. Heh, two in one day. We're on a roll." Nappa wills Broly to get up, and Broly stands, his headband sparking and smoking from the energy overload. Nappa glares at it, "Huh, that IS weird. It's not only designed to put you out at AJ's command, but also it manages your power level. That's strange, VERY strange. It also did what the other headband did to you, it changes your Super Saiyan hair color from yellow to blue, because it's limiting your power level." Broly scratches his head, "Odd." Nappa jumps up, "Odd? Odd is Benjamin Franklin playing tetherball with Van Helsing. Odd is a big-toed tadpole tainted by the tides of a dawn since past. Odd is a 40-year old senior officer who cries himself to sleep every night, dreaming of life on the road as a traveling naked contortionist, never returning home, stopping or breaking his stride… unless he saw a T.G.I Fridays, 'cause he f*cking loves that place***." Broly stares, "Dafuq did I just bare witness to?" Nappa grins, "Advertising." Broly straightens up, "Alright, I'll kill him AFTER the party."

Broly walks by and sees the VIP section. When that is Rainbow Dash, who's currently (trying to) chat with the Wonderbolts, notices him, "Hey, Broly!" When an orange-furred pegasus notices Broly, she taps another pegasus on the shoulder, "Soarin. Do you SEE that colt?" The light blue performer replies, "Can't look at your one-night stands now, Spitfire. Eating." He's stuffing his face with a pie, and Spitfire grabs him by the shoulders, "Look, you imbecile!" When he sees the alicorn (*cough* Saiyan *cough*) standing there in the open, his jaw drops, nearly hitting his pie. Rainbow swiped it out of the way, and placed it on the ground next to his jaw. Spitfire calls to the guard, "Hey, Jeeves! Let 'im in!" This 'Jeeves' opens the red rope in the VIP section, and all present stop and stare at the monster before them. Broly ignores them, "Feh." He joins Rainbow Dash, "So, these are the 'Wonderbolts' you practically worship?" RD blushed, "Yeah, this is Soarin and Spitfire!" Broly curtly nods, "Charmed." They nod back, "Nice to meet you." Suddenly, some aristocrats (or is it aristocolts?) pull them aside for photos. Broly looks over to Rainbow Dash, "Huh?" Dash yelps back, her voice cracking, "I KNOW, right!? I can barely get a word in with them! I'll NEVER get a chance to join the Wonderbolts at this rate…" Broly rubs his chin, "I've got an idea." He walks away, and then his horn 'suddenly' sparks, "What the-?" He fires a single small blast, nearly frying the Wonderbolts present. RD instantly flies up and swings at the energy blast. Broly grins, and redirects his energy blast towards the sky. It explodes, creating a single large green firework. Key word being large. He grins over his shoulder, mouthing, "You're welcome."

Now, Broly's in the main room, "Almost found the Princess. Soon as I go through here, I can get some REAL entertainment." He instantly stops when he sees that Pinkie Pie's in the room, '_Don't make eye contact, don' make eye contact- aw, crap._' Pinkie warped over to Broly's side, "Look at this place! It's just so quiet and BORING!" Broly sighed, "Uhm, it's supposed to be like that. It's a formal kind of party, not a-" Pinkie's gone before he can even get another word in. He facehooves, "Not my day." He walks away, and tries to ignore the music that plays as he exits the room.

The warrior wraps his tail around Ghost Nappa's body and drags him along, "Come on. She's in the next room over." He walked into the next room, and grinned sadistically. He calmly walks over to the princess, "Celestia. Would you mind if we were to have a little talk?" Celestia turns, "Can this wait? I'm a little busy, Broly." Broly growled, "What is so important that you can't have a conversation with the one you placed an INHBITOR device on?" Celestia turned and glared, "Now is NOT the time for that. I'm greeting guests." Broly glares, his lips rising, revealing the nonexistent fangs, "Grrrrrr, how DARE she? The NERVE of this woman! Why I oughta-" A sudden slamming sends all eyes facing the doors. Animals are running scared from a single being. Broly stumbles back, "What is this… this evil power I sense?" The dust slowly begins to clear, "Fluttershy?" She pants, "You're… going to LOVE ME!" Broly squeaks, "I think I peed a little." He hides himself on the chandelier, "Phew!" Broly stares at the pure chaos unfolding underneath, while clinging tightly to the chandelier. When he sees the cake lying untouched on the table, he grins maliciously. Broly telekinetically moves the table so the cake is in the opposite direction of the door, where Blueblood and Rarity are attempting to escape through. Broly uses his energy and sends a random deer stomping towards the table. It slams its hoof on the tablecloth, pulling the whole thing over. The cake goes right through the antlers, aiming straight for the snobby unicorn. Nappa holds up a camcorder, "This is going on SpaceTube (Space YouTube)!" Broly grins, and then his grin turns upside down, "Oh, crapbaskets." Blueblood uses Rarity as a living shield. Broly facehooves, and Nappa poses, "So close." Rarity's rage builds, and she turns, "You, sir, are the most UNCHARMING prince I have EVER met! The only thing ROYAL about you is that you're a royal PAIN!" Blueblood stumbles, "Stay back! I just had myself groomed!" Rarity softens up, and then gets mad again, "Afraid to get DIRTY!?" Nappa zooms in with the camera, while leaning back, "Dis gun b gud!" The marshmallow shakes herself off like a dog, splattering icing all over the prince. He stumbles again, "Waugh! AH!" He tumbled over, and Broly high-fived Nappa, "Boo-yah!" Then the chandelier fell.

Broly, and the chandelier, hit the floor hard, not hitting anypony, luckily, but still left quite a mess. Broly groaned, "Oogh, my head…" Twilight quickly picked him up and dragged him off before anything else bad happened. They all ran off, and Pinkie pointed out that Rarity's glass slipper was on the steps, so that her 'Prince Charming' could find her later. Rarity instantly grabbed Broly's neck, aimed his horn, and kicked his side. Instantly, Broly fired an Eraser Cannon at the small object, eliminating it, and that section of the stairwell. The seven ran as fast as possible to a place where they could hide, and found a small coffee and donut shop. Twilight set Broly down in a chair, and they all ordered something to eat. Broly slowly regained consciousness, "Oogh, what the… the hell happened to me? Wh-where am I?" He looks around, and when he sees his friends' carefully made dresses torn up, "And what the hell happened to YOU?" His friends turned, "The Gala… didn't go as planned…" Broly crossed his arms, "And you dragged me along with you. Hmph, and all this time I could've been training, or finally having that staring contest with Big Mac." Applejack raises an eyebrow, "Why in tarnation would y'all want a staring contest with ma big brother?" Broly turned, "BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO, ALRIGHT?" Nappa appears, "Hey, didn't you have a prince to wreck?" Broly's eyes widen, "Oh, right! I forgot something. Hold on…" His wings open, and he flies out the door as Celestia herself walks through it, "Sorry, mister!" As he flies in the air, he gives the pony a second glance, and realizes the two mistakes he made (1: Mistake Celestia for a guy. 2: ruin a chance for a fight.), "DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!"

As the ballroom and main hall (or should I say… mane hall?) are being repaired, Blueblood is hastily trying to scrub the frosting off of his mane and coat, "Oh, curse that wretched low-life peasant who-" The wall breaks open, and he falls out of his private tub, screaming like a girl before the Legendary Super Saiya- STALLION's awesomeness. Broly casts his glance down, and with telekinesis, easily raises the much-weaker being into the air (if you have a higher power level than another being, telekinetics work better. If their power level is around the same or higher, you're not gonna do jack-sh*t unless they allow you to. Well, you can go ahead and put THAT in your 'Molestia' comics. Hah, like she's gonna be doing anything to a being like Discord. He managed to out power her control over the SUN, and that's no easy feat.) while growling, "I believe that you happened to walk by my friend's apple treat cart earlier tonight, about half an hour before sh*t got crazy? And I believe you BLATANTLY labeled her ONLY method of income for a FRAGILE, small, and dirt-poor family, as 'carnie fare', am I wrong?" His mane flashed while rapidly twisting through the air. The royal gasped, "Guards! Help… me!" Broly grinned, "They're all downstairs, helping to clean up the mess YOU helped make. You know, if you actually respected the lower class, you might not have gotten yourself into this mess in the first place. Ah, well. Time to have some FUN." Broly's eyes turn into a dark sea-green (think a darker shade of Lyra's coat), and his mane jumped into the air, turning blue (Base Super Saiyan, but the inhibitor dyes his mane blue) and becoming spiked in all directions. Broly growled, "Let's play."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAGH!"

The shrill and tiny cry reached the Sun Goddess' ears, and she tossed a glance at the tower for only a moment, before realizing that it was Blueblood, and he probably just stepped in some mud or whatnot. She smiled, and sipped her coffee, while levitating donuts around her. Woah, PERFECT scene right there: ponies, donuts, and coffee… I think I need a fresh change of underwear.

Five guards looked into the hole in the wall, "Prince? What the buck happened here? Who done it?" The room itself was wrecked, with multiple bull-sized holes in the walls and ceiling. The prince himself was in the corner muttering things about, well, respect and who's the 'true authority'. The guards look at each other, and when they see an animal happen to jump up, followed by Blueblood's intense shrieking, "Alright, he saw the bunny and REALLY freaked out. Case closed." The two walk out, ignoring the open window, and the shadowy figure flying away.

The next morning, Broly's eyes slowly opened, "Oogh, morning already? Crap, knew I shouldn't have gone after that friggin' royal bastard… Nevermind, totally worth every lost second of sleep." The morphed Saiyan climbs out of bed, and descends down the stairs. There, Big Mac sits, with a cup of hot coffee ready for his friend. Oh, did I forget to mention? The two apparently have a shared interest in hard, honest work, and they both bare large amounts of physical strength, and both were born in the lower classes of society (Paragus seems like a lower-class Saiyan to me, so that means Broly was born in the lower class of Saiyans. Ironic, he was considered among the lowest of the barbarians, and he was stronger than his very king…) so they naturally hit it off. The two were well-determined workers, and often competed in battles of sheer strength and determination. Broly's alicorn body, which is definitely weaker than a Saiyan's body, was the reason the two were normally evenly matched. Big Mac handed his comrade the mug, with the warrior muttering a quick "Thanks." "Eeyup." The two silently nodded, sat down, and began their morning ritual: the staring contest. The two large colts never had a chance to honestly compete in a real staring contest, but they always warmed up every morning, glaring into the other's retina, searching and combing every eyelash for signs of struggle. Nappa silently watched, while occasionally throwing his witty input, "It looks like Big Mac is losing focus, that left eye's a-twitching… Ooh, Broly's tail's flickering, a classic! He's gonna throw around his ki into the air, try to slightly suffocate the big red guy, throw him off. My God, he's still going! He's IGNORING the ki choke!" Broly's eyes narrowed, and suddenly Applebloom popped up, "Mornin, everypony!" Broly still went on with it, '_I've been waiting for three fucking days for this. Nothing, no Saiyan Ice-jin, Namekian, or Raditz is gonna stop me now!_' Broly grinned cockily, and Big Mac commented in his slow demeanor, "Feeling a little… tired, Broly? Ah think y'all should've been sleeping, instead of partying up in Canterlot, right?" The small yellow filly commented, "Well, today's the day of mah field trip to Canterlot! So Ah need somepony to sign this thing!" Broly and Big Mac use that kind of male-exclusive eye-based telepathy. For all of our lady readers, I'm going to use the 'Psychic Translatinator 9000' for you to understand.

Broly: Oh, HELL no, man!

Macintosh: Y'all have GOTTA be bucking around! She tells us this NOW?

Broly: Well, I don't want to have to quit this match…

Big Mac: But Applejack's WAY too far out in the fields for Applebloom to have her sign, AND still get to school on time for any kind of field trip!

Broly: Agh, fine. You win this one, man.

Broly blinks, and looks down at the little schoolgirl. His ape tail reaches down, and grabs a pen. He lifts up the slip, and quickly jots down his signature. He hands it to her, and kicks her in the side, "Run along. Now that you've interrupted the contest, we've got to get to work…" Broly opens up his wings and flies off to the cloud control station. Big Mac grins, "Ah win, mother hubber!"

**Well, that's Chapter 4 for ya! I hope you like it so far, and I honestly hope you've enjoyed 2013! It's the first year since 1987 with completely alternate digits, so let's make it an amazing year! By the way, all of the references marked with * are listed here:**

***The Golden Girls, an episode I forgot the name of, Dorothy used cheesecake in the same method to shut up Sophia from any witty comments. Hey, if men can watch MLP, then why can't we watch sitcoms? **

****The Emperor's new Groove, when Yzma told Kronk to kill Cuzco and Pacha, Kronk hesitates, and Yzma insults him, calling him 'a big dumb stupid monkey named Kronk!' Then, she says she never liked his spinach pot. That makes his shoulder devil 'pump' his pitchfork, and say the line quoted above. Ghost Nappa himself is a reference to the shoulder angel and devil, with Nappa acting like the angel when Yemma's therapy kicks in, and like the devil when it doesn't.**

*****The Lazer Collection 5.**

**Well, that's all for now, my people!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: A surge of Strength!

Broly: The Legendary Super Stallion

Chapter 5: A surge of strength! Broly's new drive!

**WAZZAAAAP****? This is quite possibly one of the most important parts of this story. Well, let's do this… DISCLAIMER! King Kai!**

**King Kai: … this guy doesn't own crap, NOW GET THIS FRIGGIN CAMERA OFF MY PLANET!**

**Bubbles: Ooh, ooh!**

**King Kai: SHUT UP, Bubbles!**

**Bojack: Yargh, I be wanting me some Hot Pockets!**

**King Kai: Shut UP, Bojack!**

**ONWARD!**

Regular- I'm only doing this because I made an edit to one specific text type…

**Bold- No, seriously, just one…**

_Italics- It's the next one over…._

Underline- phone calls or any other kind of electric communications

_**Bold + Italics- Alright, I did it. Now, seriously, I don't need to do this.**_

**Bold + Underline- DAMNIT, WILLY! THIS ISN'T WHAT I PAY YOU TO DO!**

_Italics + Underline- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET A PAYCHECK ACTING THIS WAY!_

_**All three- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAN! I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ANYMORE!**_

*smashing noises* Sorry about my assistant. He's a little immature at times. Now, ONWARD!

Broly landed on the weather factory's landing platform, folded up his wings, and walked inside, "Hello?" In the room were several pegasi, acting how they normally do prior to a mission. Broly turned, and saw a familiar face. A yellow-haired and gray-furred pegasus walked up, "Hey, Nimbus!" Nimbus Hooves, father to Derpy Hooves and Broly's weather team partner. Nimbus grinned, and he bumped hooves with his friend, "Hey there, whipper snapper." The middle-aged pegasus was grinning like a kid- er, FOAL in a candy store. Broly's head cocked to the side, "What's up? You seem a little… giddy." Nimbus looks down to the town below, "You want to know what happened last night, Broly?" The morphed Saiyan leaned in closer, "Yes?" Nimbus chuckled before turning and spouting out, "MY DAUGHTER'S GETTING HITCHED!" Broly uses his primate tail to clean the blood from his ears, "Pardon? DERPY? Don't tell me, Whooves?" Nimbus nods excitedly, "Last night, I was- uhm…" Broly sighs, '_This overprotective old fool…_' "Let me guess, stalking your daughter again?" Nimbus stomps his hoof, "Hey! I'm KEEPING an EYE on her! I don't want her to get hurt! CONSIDERING how that gear head managed to get her knocked up, I would like for her to remain AS SAFE as possible!" Broly's tail whipped through the air, "Right… Wait, when the he- (meant to say hell) hay did that happen?" Nimbus sighed, "That's right, you didn't arrive here when the news spread. Five months ago, that friggin idiot did the you-know-what! With MY daughter!" Broly raised an eyebrow, "Well, I think you should be a LITTLE less… you know… overprotective? I mean, she's marrying one of the smartest in Ponyville. I mean, I could NEVER, EVER understand how to work one of those clocks, and he does it EVERY day. He's a devoted worker, and that means he'll be a devoted husband and father. Trust me, and quit yer worrying, before you give yourself a heart attack." Nimbus looks around, "Yeah, you're right."

At that moment, a familiar wall-eyed mailmare flew in through the roof, and began bouncing around the inside of the weather team's staff room, "DAD, DAD, DAD!" Nimbus nodded to Broly, and the Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion (Mother f*cker!) caught the mare in telekinesis, "Calm down!" He lowers Derpy to the ground, "Breathe, Derpy. Now, speak." Broly, having just learned the Hooves' family habit of yelling when excited, stuffs his ears with cotton, "DADDY, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENE DLAST NIGHT!" Nimbus, having to fake a lack of knowledge, glares, "I swear to Celestia, if that colt put his-" "No, no, daddy! He asked me to MARRY HIM!" The pegasi around cast curious glances, obviously none of them saw this coming. Nimbus, having grown rather skilled at faking ignorance, gasps, "WHAT!? And… what did YOU say?" Derpy smiled and danced around, "I said YES! Daddy, I LOVE him!" Nappa appears over broly's shoulder, "Wow… not surprising. How much ya wanna bet he's not gonna give his blessing?" Broly swats his Saiyan specter friend away with his tail, and grinned, "Well, what's the verdict, Nimbus? Blessing or not?" Nimbus glares at his 'weather buddy' and looks back, "Derpy…" He hugged her tight, "Yes." Before his daughter can have a chance to freak out, he holds her lips shut, "Do you mind if I have a word with him for a moment, though? In private?" Derpy smiles, "Sure!" She trots to the window, "Doc! Daddy wants to talk to you! Oh, silly me! He can't get in the air!" The moment Derpy moved, Nimbus instantly leapt out, and landed on the ground right in front of the Doctor. Broly leaned in closer, as well as the other members of the weather team. Broly's grin grew wider and wider, his advanced hearing allowing him to hear the amount of hatred and contempt within Nimbus' voice. The others could only get in the last part of his speech, "And if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to my little girl…" Note that the following text effect is only being used for humor purposes, and not to be taken as the real definition, "_**I will use your head as my mother bucking mantelpiece,**_ are we clear?" A tiny whimper graced the ears of all above, and they backed up. Nimbus jumped up, grinning, happy as usual, "I was just 'talking' to my… new son-in-law. Well, Broly, I think we'd best get the day's work done, right?" Broly, grinning his signature maniacal grin, chuckles, "Yeah, let's go." The two both open up their wings and fly out, Broly leading Nimbus to their assigned area for that day of work.

Around two minutes into their work, Broly opened his mouth, "Hey, Nimbus?" The older weather crewmember turned, "Yeah?" Broly tossed a glance over his shoulder, "Have you ever had that feeling, where you're REALLY angry, and don't know what to do?" Nimbus stops his work, "No… what do you mean?" Broly sighs, "I have this feeling in my gut, that something bad's on the horizon. It just… makes me ANGRY having that feeling. I feel like I need to punch something!" Nimbus scooted a little, scared of Broly's behavior. Broly sighs, "I think I'm gonna go crazy if this feeling doesn't go away." Nimbus, from behind a cloud, tosses the idea, "Indigestion?" Broly laughs, "Good one. But if that were the case, then I would've known. I tend to get grouchy when I have indigestion. I know the difference." Nimbus shrugs, "Nothing I can do to help ya on that one. I think that whole party thing last night took too much sleep away from ya, and know yer going CRAZY. You might need a little rest, buddy." Broly sighed, "You're right." He looked around, "Let's just finish this job." Broly's horn glowed, and he flew around, whacking and frying clouds left and right with Eraser Cannons and Energy Waves. Nimbus would dart around and take out anything Broly missed or left behind. The Legendary Super Saiya- Stallion (ALMOST HAD IT THAT TIME!) stopped when he noticed that everything was over with, "Hey, let's pull back and sign out for the day, alright?" Nimbus nods, "Amen to THAT, pal!" The two fly off, land in the weather manager hub, and quickly sign out. Broly salutes his comrade, "Well, I'd best head on home-" He stutters, realizing how simply he said that, '_I… I have a home…_' He quickly darts off, "Bye!" Nimbus scratches his head, "Ah, well. Kids these days."

The moment Broly arrives at Sweet Apple Acres, he looks around at the place from overhead, and lands on a stray cloud, "*sigh* What's wrong with me? This peace has made me soft. Not to mention, this CURSED body of mine…" He glares at his hoof, "Is too WEAK. I need something STRONGER, my TRUE form. I can't go around living a lie. I HAVE to get my true power back. Then, I can tell them…" He looks down, and sees Applejack tending to the farm, "I shouldn't be lying to her, or any of them for that matter. But, they're too innocent to understand the Saiyans… our battle drive, let alone me, the Legendary Super Saiyan. The one who killed and destroyed for fun. I… I can't live like this…" He slowly flies down, nods towards Big Mac as he walks inside, and climbs upstairs. Big Mac, who has grown to know Broly's reactions, raises an eyebrow. AJ walks in, "Hey, I saw Broly walk in. Where is he?" Big Mac comments, "Something's wrong with him, AJ. He seems really down about something." Applejack tips her hat, "I think Ah'm gonna have a little talk with him."

Broly sits on his bed, with the destruction of his past life slowly catching up to him. The screams from thousands of innocents as he shattered their homeworlds, the dying wails from mothers to sons and daughters, the pure agony brought by his now-nonexistent hand gathered up, the wailing and moaning and the- "Broly? You OK in there?" Broly suddenly sits up, "Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Just… feeling a little sick. Just, don't come in, I don't want you to catch anything." The door opens anyways, '_I shall never understand women…_' AJ sits down next to Broly, "Something the matter, Broly?" He sighs, "I… the things I did… before I came here… you think you could understand… but you don't. Thousands died before my eyes, and I just…" He chokes, tears streaming, "I just sat there… and watched them all _burn_." AJ pats him on the back, "Hey, we all make mistakes, sugarcube. Ah'm sure you meant to do the right thing-" "NO! I DIDN'T! I WAS MORE IN CONTROL AS THE OOZARU BACK THEN! I KILLED, AND KILLED, AND KILLED! YOU COULD NEVER, _EVER_ UNDERSTAND!" Applejack leans back as Broly roars, and then he collapses into a series of small choking sobs. She gently holds him, "It… it'll be alright from now on… You don't have to hurt anypony anymore…" He coughs, "I…" He looks up, his tortured onyx eyes meeting her soft emerald eyes. She gazed at him, and saw his life flash inside of the black pools, rimmed with tears. A being of grand power, abused by those he trusted with his life, used as a war weapon. Never getting close to others for fear of being hurt any further, or because those around him told him not to. Applejack felt herself cry a little, too. She hugged him tight, whispering and soothing the emotionally wounded warrior. Broly's crying slowly descended into simple chokes and sobs, and he hugged the farmer back, his wings wrapping around her, holding her closer. A portion of Broly that never came to light before, a part that was buried underneath the madness and power of Broly's unique heritage, a child, scared and alone, with nobody to turn to, because nobody wanted to accept him. And now that part was in the light, becoming clearer and clearer with every tear that shed from Broly's eyes. Applejack holds him tight, "Shhh… it's okay now… It's okay…" He looks up, "Applejack… thank you... I... I always thought that-" "Shhh, just… don't speak…" The farmer closely hugs Broly, holding him tight, trying to bring him the affection he needed.

His cries died down, and the farmer herself lost consciousness. She woke up later in the middle of the night, and noticed that the bed was empty, save for AJ herself. Outside, Broly sat, gazing at the stars. She walked outside, and sat down next to the Legendary Super Stallion (YES! Got it right!). His primate tail slides slowly along the ground, reaches along AJ's back, and then swipes her hat. The farmer, at first, doesn't notice the loss of her hat, and when she does, Broly's already running, "Hey! Come back here, ya freaking little varmint!" Broly grins, "I'll make it easy on you, I won't fly!" Applejack glares, "Y'all better hand that back!" Broly now starts running backwards, "You want it? Come and get it!"

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Broly smirks as AJ keeps on getting closer and closer to her hat, and he simply speeds up again. He grins, "Feeling tired, missy?" "Since when did you start making jokes?" She tries to catch up to him, and he flips over her, letting her run ahead of him. He runs right by her, and, now wearing her hat, "How do I look?" Before she can dash at him and trip him, Broly uses his tail to trip her up.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

Broly looks at the stars, and sees the faint glow of a star far away, and then it disappears. He remembered that Paragus told him that it takes a while for starlight to travel across the universe, and Broly deduces that this is the light from Planet Vegeta's suns going out from when Frieza destroyed his home. Broly momentarily considers telling AJ the truth, but cringes in fear of what happens if she knew he killed wazillions (There were so many, I had to make up a new number) for his own sadistic pleasure.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

AJ glared, and then stopped on seeing Broly's saddened face. She pondered, '_What's he hiding? There's so much that colt can do, if he just decides to be _honest_ about it. So, what's he hiding that's got him SO dadgum upset?_' Then she remembers that he has her favorite possession, and rushed the altered Saiyan.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Broly snaps out of his sadness, and quickly slides under Applejack, and yanks her tail, pulling her out from under her own four hooves. She rolls over, and bunches up her hind legs to kick Broly into the air, and he instantly pins her, "Gotcha."

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Applejack grins, and kicks out her legs, quickly managing to pin Broly, "Y'all were saying?" Applejack takes her hat, and puts it back on. Broly glares, "A true warrior NEVER surrenders!" He reaches, biting at AJ's mane, and flips her onto her back, and he quickly pins her, "As I was saying, gotcha." He even had the audacity to take her hat and put it on his own head again, "Seriously, though. This DOES look good on me. You've got to admit it."

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Applejack grins, "Yeah. But it still looks better on me!" She twists in place, stands up, now lifting the much larger being with her own sheer strength, and slams him on the ground, back first. Before he can recover, he's pinned again. He glares, "You… really don't know when to quit, do you?" Applejack grins, "An Apple NEVER quits!" Broly bares his teeth, "Is that a fact?" The tone of his voice had gone from a playful one to a much quieter voice, somewhat growly, yet with no levels of hatred present. Applejack grinned, "Yeah, that's right." Her voice, too, had also downgraded to a similar, sultry tone. The two both moved closer, with Broly's need for affection driving him forwards, and Applejack's own childish curiosity guiding her. The two slowly closed the gap between their lips, and pure passion sprung forth. Broly's horn glowed, and sent energy all around, forming into a green silhouette of his Oozaru form. It roared into the sky before dispersing into pure energy, flying all across the universe itself.

On the Supreme Kai's planet, Kibito Kai looked into the air, and felt a sudden surge of power flow through himself. He looked at another being, sitting in the corner, "Ancestor, do you feel that?" Another, an older being with multiple wrinkles dotting his face, looked up, "I can feel it, Kibito Kai. It's a powerful force, alright." Kibito Kai jumped up, "What IS it, you stupid old cod!?" The Old Kai grinned, "My descendant, I have a feeling that someone VERY powerful has just gotten VERY lucky." He winked at Kibito Kai, and the young Kaioshin hybrid facepalmed. From behind a rock, the God of Destruction called out, "Stupid old pervert. Quit it before I make you." Old Kai instantly jumps back and hides behind his descendant, cowering in fear. Bills chuckles, "I have a feeling that my prey is gathering his power. This will simply be another step for him to undo that strange seal upon him." Kibito Kai and the Old Kai stop, "Wait, what?" Bills snaps his fingers, and the Kai Crystal Ball floats over to him, and the two Kaioshin scamper over. Bills slowly slides his hand over the cold gemstone, and it zooms in upon the home of his sisters. There, the image of two native quadruped creatures in a field, holding each other closely, appears. Old Kai grins, "Heh, heh, heh! Nice work, Bills! Now, zoom a little more…" Bills grab the back of the Old Kai's head and slams him into the ball, "That close enough?" Then, Bills taps the ball, and it suddenly alters the entire spectrum, revealing that there's a strange electric 'field' around the male's body. Bills grins, "Ah, I recognize that technique. It's amazing that Cellie didn't sense it when she first saw this one." Old Kai gawks, "What?" Bills puts down the crystal ball, "I need to have a talk with my brother. Be right back." He puts two fingers to his forehead, and disappears via Instantaneous Movement (different from Instant Transmission, but Bills uses it like Instant Transmission. DEAL WITH IT.) Old Kai and Kibito Kai stare at where the Destruction God stood, and then Old Kai grabs at the ball, "Let me see that sh*t!" Kibito Kai smacks his ancestor on the head, "Have you no sense of privacy!?"

Back in Equestria, the two still hold each other tight, gasping for air. Broly and AJ gaze deeply into the other's eyes, and Broly starts, "Please… don't leave me alone…" He grabs her tight, "Don't leave me…" AJ raises his chin, "It'll be alright… Ah won't let ya go, Broly. Ah…" She presses her forehead against Broly's, "Ah love you…" Both of them try to kiss again. Key word being try, "Hey, it's getting cold out there! Why don't y'all come inside!" Applebloom calls out to the two as the light from inside illuminates their awkward situation. The two quickly get off of each other, "Yeah, I uhm… thought I heard something out here, so I went outside, and Applejack followed me out here! It's… all clear! Heh, heh…" The two quickly enter, and Applejack fakes a yawn, "Well, Ah think it's about time we all got ourselves some sleep. Come on, Applebloom." As Applejack goes up the stairs, Broly's keen eyesight notices her toss him a wink, and Broly himself goes up the stairs to his own room. As his hoof hits the staircase, Big Mac bites his tail. Broly swallows down his cry of pain, and growls at the red stallion, "What was THAT for?" Big Mac growls in return, "Ah saw what y'all were doin' out there. Ah mean it, no funny business. You're a nice colt, but Ah don't want nuthin bad happening to mah sister…" He leans in closer, eyes filled with a primal flame, "Are we clear?" Broly nods, maintaining his composure, "Yeah. Just… don't touch my tail." He quickly ascends to his room, and hops into bed. A few minutes after he hears everyone else go to bed, he happens to hear a single figure sneaking through the house. Broly's tail twitches and shakes in angst as he wonders who the figure s. When his door slowly creaks open, his suspicions are confirmed, "You don't have to sneak around, Applejack. I can hear you, and so can the rest of Ponyville." She slips across the room, and quickly hops onto the Legendary Super Stallion, kissing and holding him passionately. She gazes into the war-torn onyx pools before her, and-

**The scene that you have just been cut off from has officially been labeled not safe for work-based environments by the EPA. Why the hell those guys said it, I have no god damn idea. Nonetheless, I shall grant you knowledge of where everyone's favorite God of Destruction went…**

Bills instantly appears in a large exquisite palace. He looks around, "Wiss? Where are you?" A single being appears before the destruction god. He has a dark red and black suit with a crystal blue ring around is neck. In his left hand is a staff with a black orb on the end with a ring similar to its owner's. The being himself has blue skin and white hair that rises high in the air, not unlike the Super Saiyan, except it points backwards at the tip. Wiss glares, "Brother Bills, what is the meaning of this visit?" Bills glares, "The warrior upon our sisters' home." Wiss' eyes widen, and his brother grins, "You know exactly whom I'm talking about. The Saiyan warrior. WHY in the HELL did you morph him like that?" Wiss frowns, "I took a stroll in the Other World one day, and came across a Saiyan, named Paragus. He was attempting to kill himself, and permanently destroy his soul." Bills yawns, "That doesn't answer my question." Wiss glares, "I saved him, and he told me of Broly, the warrior you intend to fight, the Legendary Super Saiyan." Bills' eyes widen, "I'm listening." Wiss continues, "So, I helped the denizens of Hell organize a riot. With their help, I managed to knock Broly's reincarnation cell into an abyss." A flashback of Broly's descent in hell appears, "As he fell, I prepared a teleportation spell to Equestria, so he could be given a chance at a better life." Bills shrieks and his head comically inflates, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT HIM TO BECOME SOFT?" Wiss uses a single finger and pushes his brother back, "I was getting to that. I placed that morphing field around him so I could create a new body for him. His last one was… well…" Wiss slams his staff into the ground, and a large electric spark appears, showing the Legendary Super Saiyan being launched by a large Kamehameha into Sol, Earth's Sun. Bills winces, "Ouch. So, why is it you haven't given him his body back?" Wiss' eyes narrow, and the electric spark fades, "Paragus wanted his son to live a better life, one without destruction or pain, so I set up the field to keep Broly's Equestrian body the way it is until he learns the six virtues that planet lives by: Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, and Magic." Bills, now hovering on his side, scoffs, "And how do you expect to have him understand the last one? Saiyans are incapable of using magic, their bodies are designed for ki, and even then, they suck at using ki in a healing or protective manner." Wiss glares, "That's something beyond your comprehension, brother. Now, I advise you, don't ruin his chances for him. I want him to live as peacefully as possible. You understand what the Legendary Super Saiyan can do. We need him fighting for good. Wait until he has truly found his purpose, and then do what you want. Now please, leave. You're ruining the paint." Bills' destructive aura was, indeed, rotting the paint around him. He growled, "Farewell, brother. We WILL meet again." He warped away, and Wiss shouted, "Servants! Brother has been here, the paint in this wing is all ruined." Quickly enough, several of the Creation God's servants rush in, and begin to replace the rotten paint.

Bills reappears in a single chamber in his own temple, ruined by his fond habit of living in it. From a small pool, the Oracle Fish, his pet, surfaces, "Welcome home, Master Bills." He ignores her, and continues to walk. He gazes out at the floating pieces of rubble, "This is what he was capable of in his first life… What is the limits of the Legendary Super Saiyan's power now?" The wreckage around him, the remains of Planet Saiya, first home of the Saiyans, float around Bills, and he remembers it all.

_I came to this planet, wanting to destroy it, thinking there was no life._

A younger Bills, with a different outfit, floats through space, and slowly lands in one of the multitude of deserts, "This planet has ten times the gravity of most… no way any life could exist here…"

_Instead I found a bunch of squabbling apes. Savage, and fighting over every scrap of food._

Bills was suddenly pounced on by a pack of monkey-like creatures, which all began to beat him and whack him, to no avail. Bills glared, and roared, creating a kiai that sent them all flying off of his body.

_These disgusting beasts had potential, nonetheless._

Bills walked forwards, firing off beams of energy, which most tried to dodge or run away from. One threw a rock at the back of his head. He grinned, "What fun. These things can think. I know JUST what to do with them…"

_I used my power, and for a thousand years, I put them to the test, evolving them into fearsome warriors._

One creature, now slightly more upright and with a flatter face (think Oozaru from Dragon Ball Evolution {Okay, we all know it was terrible, but since it's that bad, I think I have a right to scavenge that gemstone concept from the disgusting rubble around it.}) grabbed a stick, and whacked a large beast as it charged at him. He roared triumphantly, and his brethren began to copy him, grabbing sticks and stones and whacking and savagely beating the wild beasts of their homeworld.

_They began to think, and I was properly acknowledged as their God, of War and Destruction._

Now these creatures had evolved to resemble Saiyans, only they looked like Neanderthals. They had tails and fur, but their fur around their body was thinner. They were painting on walls, illustrating a poorly drawn Bills floating in the air, using laser beams, with the 'monkey-Neanderthal' image at their tip.

_I showed them the concept of language, and ki._

Bills, with hundreds of simple offerings around him, with the pre-Saiyan creatures hooting as Bills grinned with approval. He held up his hand, and created an energy ball. The creatures all hooted and gave what we could call 'caveman applause'. He walked up to a rock, and in the sand below, wrote the word 'rock'. He put his hand on it, "Rock." They all began to growl and cough, until one younger one finally said, "Rock." He looked at that one, and put it on the head. Then, he created an energy ball, and put it in the boy's hand. He pointed at the rock, and then to the energy ball. The boy growled, "RAAAAAAGH!" He chucked the energy ball, and the rock exploded. Bills howled into the air, and his worshippers joined him.

_They became an advanced race, of fighters, though they still fought over everything…_

Now in a more Industrial Revolution era, a large amount of regular Saiyans charged at each other, and fired energy waves at each other. They roared and punched and kicked each other, with no signs of stopping.

_I made my home their moon, and from there, I granted them my power, Blutz Waves._

One that fell to the ground looked up at the full moon above. He roared, and rose into the air as a Great Ape.

_And then I got cocky, and intervened too much in my little pet project. I granted one of them extraordinary power._

Bills walked around, while the people of a Saiyan city cheered and whooped at his every move. He looked into the crowd, and saw it. A pregnant Saiyan woman. He walked through the crows, and placed his hand on her womb. It glowed red, and so did her belly. He looked up, and gave a sadistic smile. He turned, and in the Saiyan tongue, announced, "This one shall bring your people to the top of the galaxy, where they belong!" The crowd cheered, and congratulated the Saiyan woman, applauding her and such.

_He was out of control from the start. I made a demi-god, half-Saiyan, half-Destruction God. He might have the body of a Saiyan, but his soul is a demi-god's. Worst move I made._

A single warrior laughed, and he blasted a large desert into pieces. The Saiyans around cheered. He turned and looked to his mother, who smiled her approval.

_Then it happened, that damn full moon. I should've known better than to let him see it._

The first Legendary Super Saiyan, while fighting a native animal of the planet, a large worm-like creature with hundreds of tendrils, looks at the full moon. His eyes go red, and he turns into something greater than the Oozaru… the mighty Golden Great Ape.

_He might've obtained control over that, but he didn't understand his true power._

The boy, in Super Saiyan 4, looked around at the thousands of innocent Saiyans he killed as a Golden Great Ape. He gasped, collapsed, and screamed in pain.

_The Legendary Super Saiyan practically has unlimited power. He thought that since he was the best, there was no need to exert that power._

The boy, in his base form, while being toasted for bringing the whole of Planet Saiya under one rule, suddenly leaned over in pain. He roared, and became his Legendary Super Saiyan form. His eyes were bloodshot, and his veins popped out even more than they should have in that form. He roared, and his ki randomly flew from his aura as energy blasts. He fried hundreds of thousands, and his power began to build up. He became a single ball of green energy, now a living bomb. His mother stared, "No… NO DON'T DO IT!" Tears streamed from her eyes, and Bills awoke in his temple on old Saiya. He warped overhead, and glared, "Damnit…. What's that boy doing?"

_He destroyed Planet Saiya, but his people left… _

Bills, sitting in his temple among the rubble, was drinking away his sorrow, while a younger Wiss sighed, and looked away.

Bills snapped out of his flashback, "I know what I have to do. If I let this one live the way he is, then once he gets his true form back, then he'll do the same as his past life did. I have to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan." His eyes glowed red, and his vision locked onto the direction of Equestria, "I'm sorry, Cellie, Lulu, but I HAVE to do this."

Broly suddenly awoke, and looked to his side. There sat Applejack, sleeping like a baby. He smiled, "I… I know how I can redeem myself. Thank you, Applejack." He reached down, granting the sleeping farmer a single kiss before exiting the building.

**Oh, my! The stakes just got so much f*cking higher, I might as well be smoking cocaine! Yeah, that wasn't funny. I think I need to do a double check with my joke book, Well, tell me what you think! Have a DAMN good day, all of you!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
